Hielo y Sangre
by Between the notes
Summary: (No hay mucho que decir, solo estoy re-subiendo esta vieja historia, y quizás pueda terminarla)
1. Chapter 1

Hielo y sangre

* * *

/Recuerdos/

"Diálogos"

Notas o escritos

* * *

"Todo hielo se derrite ante el fuego, todo hombre sangra ante el filo de la espada"

* * *

Aquel grito, aquel insulto, que se lo lleve el viento, que lo entierre el tiempo, que lo sepulte la blanca nieve, y en su lugar quede mi disculpa, esta suplica por tu perdón… lo lamento, cometí un error, perdóname… por favor

La leyó una y otra vez, aquella nota que él escribió y dejo para que ella la leyera, recostada sobre su cama sosteniendo aquel pedazo de papel entre sus patas, mirando al techo, pensando en él, recordando algunos momentos a su lado.

/"Perdona si los hice preocuparse" no le contesto, sentada en la cubierta del barco, mirando a las estrellas, parecía no haberle prestado atención, no haberlo escuchado; se acercó a ella, un poco vacilante e indeciso, se sentó a su lado.

"Tenía que saberlo, y solo Shen podía decirme la verdad, perdóname, sabes que siempre he sido torpe e imprudente" jugaba con sus patas, sin poder saber si ella le prestaba atención, hasta que un suspiro de su parte le dio la respuesta.

"¿Por qué piensas que estoy enojada contigo?" le pregunto al panda.

"Por haberte desobedecido, por perseguir a Shen cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera, por ponerme en peligro…" le interrumpió, pidiéndole que no siguiera, entonces lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

"No estoy enojada Po, ni molesta… estoy feliz, feliz de tenerte aquí" se sintió contento de ver aquel gesto en su rostro, de saber que no debió haber pedido perdón, era su amiga después de todo "Además, si estuviera enojada, te habría golpeado en el muelle por abrazarme" la oscuridad lo disimulo un poco, pero el pelaje blanco de sus mejillas delato el leve rubor que se formó al escucharla decir eso y recordarlo, bajo un poco la mirada y se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado.

"Cuando… te interpusiste entre el cañón y yo… cuando te vi tan débil, flotando en el agua y apenas consiente… me sentí devastado… por eso cuando te vi en el muelle, cuando me dijiste "Eso fue bastante radical" yo… me deje llevar por la emoción"

"Yo… lo entiendo" ella también revivía aquel momento en su cabeza, recordando la sensación, la emoción en aquella muestra de… ¿afecto?... simplemente no sabía que pensar, tantos años sin sentir emociones verdaderas, encerrada en sí misma, dedicada al kung fu, la habían dejado como una inexperta en esos temas, sin embargo no podía negar, que aquel abrazo le había gustado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin sentirse incomodos, ambos mirando al cielo.

Sintió el calor que brota de los rayos del sol, sentía el efecto mecedor que hacia el barco, sentía el fresco aire de la mañana, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, despertando, mirando el brillante día que le aguardaba, bostezo y se estiro, poniéndose en pie se percató de que se había quedado dormido en la cubierta del barco, se tallo los ojos y al darse vuelta la vio sentada en el mismo lugar en el que había estado durante la noche.

"Te quedaste dormido, no quise despertarte" exclamo antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

"¿Te quedaste toda la noche… conmigo?" pregunto con curiosidad pues no parecía haberse movido de ese lugar en toda la noche.

"No quería dejarte solo" respondió con una tierna sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie/

El frio viento la hizo arroparse con cálidas prendas para resguardarla del frio invierno, se detuvo unos momentos para enredar su bufanda purpura alrededor de su cuello, mientras levantaba un poco la vista al cielo, observando los frágiles copos de nieve caer sobre el paisaje y su cuerpo, cubriendo su pelaje anaranjado tornándolo blanco.

Entonces siguió su camino entre la nieve, buscándolo en medio del frio bosque, con la intención de encontrarlo para poder arreglar lo sucedido la noche de invierno anterior.

Y no tardo mucho, pues a lo lejos escucho el incesante ruido de alguien golpeando la pobre corteza de un árbol, entonces sonrió, al verlo entrenando no muy lejos, tan solo a unos metros de ella.

Se detuvo a contemplarlo, observándolo entrenar mientras ella se recargaba en un árbol, el seguía concentrado, sin sentir su presencia, sin haberla visto, vestido solo con su pantalón remendado a pesar del frio, con su cuerpo siendo cubierto por algunos copos de nieve.

Golpeando el árbol, una y otra vez, sin detenerse aun viendo sus nudillos sangrar cada vez más, impregnando la nieve con sus gotas de sangre y manchando la corteza del árbol de aquel tono rojizo, inmerso en lo profundo de su mente y sus recuerdos.

Entonces sintió el suave toque de la seda envolverse alrededor de su cuello, arropándolo y brindándole calor, el suave calor de una bufanda perteneciente a ella.

"Tigresa" exclamo su nombre y entonces se dio vuelta, topándose con una sonrisa de parte de ella, tan cálida y suave como su bufanda de color purpura, con el pelaje de su rostro cubierto con algunos copos de nieve, mirándolo sin pizca alguna de rencor o enojo, tan solo calidez, comprensión, y quizá… un poco de cariño, reflejado en sus ojos.

"Hace mucho frio aquí afuera" le dijo ella terminando de acomodarle la bufanda; en su rostro se dibujó el remordimiento y en sus ojos se reflejó la culpa que en aquel momento le afligía, ¿Cómo era posible que aun con lo sucedido ella le sonriera? ¿Aun con lo sucedido ella cuidara y se preocupara por él?, coloco sus patas sobre sus hombros y la miro directo a los ojos.

"Perdón…" le dijo con voz tenue "Todo lo que te dije… lo que te grite… lo siento" sin borrar su sonrisa, sin que su gesto cambiara, coloco sus patas en sus mejillas transmitiéndole un poco de su calor.

"Leí tu nota, la tengo aun conmigo, y sé que no puedo estar enojada todo el tiempo contigo… somos los mejores amigos, y una discusión no lo va a cambiar" entonces se apartaron un poco, y ella tomo las patas de él entre las suyas, suspirando al mirar sus nudillos ensangrentados y su pelaje manchado.

"No te lastimes más Po, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas" el asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo esta vez.

"Volvamos al palacio, no me gustaría que te enfermaras" una risita escapo delos labios de ella, más no puso objeción.

"A veces olvido… lo mucho que has cambiado tigresa… a veces olvido… lo mucho que ha cambiado entre nosotros dos" pensó para sí mismo, con una sonrisa ambos regresaron al palacio.

/"No deberías entrenar, aun estas herida" le dijo mientras vendaba sus patas, poniendo dedicación a tal acción mientras que ella tan solo lo observaba, sintiendo una extraña sensación, pues en el pasado nunca nadie la había cuidado de esa manera, nadie se preocupaba por ella de esa forma, siempre estuvo… sola.

"Ya está" exclamo al finalizar, brindándole una sonrisa; ella miro con detenimiento aquellos vendajes, después levanto la vista y lo miro a él.

"Gracias Po" le agradeció sonriéndole también, entonces se puso de pie y sin decir más salió de la habitación, aun pensando en esa extraña sensación producto de las atenciones de Po, de su cercanía y de su forma de ser… tan amable… tan… Po.

Entonces sintió que alguien la detenía, sujetando suavemente una de sus patas, se dio vuelta quedando frente al panda del que tanto pensaba.

"No lo hagas más, por favor" exclamo, dejándola un poco confusa, sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

"¿A qué… te refieres?" pregunto, frunciendo un poco el ceño, entonces el bajo su mirada, mientras sujetaba la pata de ella entre las suyas, y con ese gesto ella comprendió.

"No te lastimes de esta forma, no te hagas esto, por favor" le pidió, entonces ella aparto su pata de las de él, sintiéndose incomoda en ese momento, pero ahí se quedó, mirándolo fijamente, sin saber muy bien que decir, que responder a tal petición, años atrás Shifu no la habría detenido, incluso la habría motivado a seguir golpeando los árboles, a seguir rompiéndose los huesos, eso la haría fuerte, pero viéndolo ahora, escuchando las palabras del panda, algo en ella le decía que era suficiente, ella ya era fuerte, no tenía por qué seguir haciéndose daño, no tenía por qué seguir lastimándose.

Fue quizá la mirada del panda y la preocupación que veía en sus ojos, una preocupación que jamás nadie tuvo por ella, la que le hizo ver, que haciéndose daño de esa forma, hacía daño a los demás, daño a quienes ella apreciaba, daño a sus amigos.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, comenzando a sonreír, para finalmente decir…

"Por ti, lo dejare de hacer, por ti, porque tú me lo pediste"/

"¡Achu!" estornudo con gracia, mientras que Po le devolvía su bufanda enredándola en su cuello mientras reía divertido.

"Te preparare uno plato caliente de ricos fideos ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece bien" respondió sonriente, sentándose a la mesa mirándolo sacar los ingredientes, mirándolo cocinar alegremente, sabía que después del kung fu, cocinar era lo que más amaba, algo que disfrutaba, que le emocionaba, más de una vez él se lo había dicho.

/"Si quieres demostrar cuanto aprecias a alguien, cocinarle es la mejor forma de hacerlo"/

Más de una vez se lo había demostrado.

"Disfrútalos" exclamo sacándola de sus recuerdos, poniendo frente a ella aquel humeante plato de fideos, y sin hacerlo esperar, tomo unos palillos y comenzó a comer, saboreando y disfrutando mientras él la miraba sin cambiar su gesto alegre ni su sonrisa.

Todo estaba en silencio, solo el sonar del viento, solo eso; entonces cayo en cuenta de que estaban solos, percatándose de la ausencia de todos.

"¿Y los demás?" pregunto Po con intriga, tigresa hizo una pausa y dejo de comer, pensativa miro hacia la puerta por unos momentos.

"Aún están preparando todo…" respondió finalizando con un suspiro, y su gesto también cambio, él se dio cuenta de esto, pues era un gesto de preocupación, de mortificación, que muy rara vez aparecía en su rostro.

Coloco su pata sobre la de ella, transmitiéndole calidez y suavidad, al notarlo ella volteo a mirarlo, con aquel gesto aun en su rostro, mientras que él le mostraba una sonrisa y unos ojos con brillo.

"Todo estará bien, después de que todo esto termine… todo estará bien" tenía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de perderlo, y esas palabras no la tranquilizaban, no lo harían jamás.

/Su respuesta, el grito que dieron los seis, lleno de sorpresa y cierto temor, lleno de impresión y desconcierto que había en ellos, que aquella noticia que su maestro les acababa de dar les había causado, dejándolos atónitos, en especial a uno.

"¡Pero… eso significa que… que yo… yo podría perder… mi título!… dejaría de ser… el guerrero dragón" exclamo Po, para después quedarse mudo por la impresión que la noticia le causo.

"Lo siento panda" le dijo su maestro, con las patas en su espalda mientras aun sujetaba el rollo que horas antes había llegado, con una noticia inquietante, un aviso del consejo, una vieja ley había sido renovada, una ley que decía que cualquiera podía retar al guerrero dragón, cualquiera podía obtener tan preciado título venciéndolo, incluso los cinco furiosos, incluso Shifu, pero no era eso lo peor, pues no era un simple reto, un desafío cualquiera, era un duelo… a muerte; no solo ponía en juego su título, ponía en juego su vida.

"¿Cualquiera lo puede retar maestro? ¿Incluso… nosotros?" pregunto Viper saliendo del shock inicial en el que se encontraba momentos atrás; Shifu asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, incluso yo" respondió, todos miraron a Po y el los miro a ellos con temor por la respuesta de su maestro.

Una pata se posó en su hombro, y con una mirada sincera tigresa lo miro a los ojos; Po sabía que ella lo deseaba desde que era una niña, ser el guerrero dragón era su sueño, un sueño que él le quito el día que Oogway lo eligió; retrocedió unos pasos asustado por lo que la felina podía hacer, tigresa lo miro con pesar.

"No tengas miedo Po, por favor, somos tus amigos, nosotros jamás…" no era buena para ello, no era buena para hablar, no encontraba las palabras para calmar y hacer confiar a su amigo de que ellos nunca se atreverían a desafiarlo.

"Lo que tigresa quiere decir Po" prosiguió Shifu "Es que nosotros jamás te retaríamos, jamás"

"¿Cómo sé que dicen la verdad? ¿Cómo sé que…que no me atacaran por la espalda o… o…?" preguntaba el panda con mucho nerviosismo, temblando mientras señalaba a cada uno de los presentes, hasta que la voz enojada de su maestro lo hizo prestarle atención.

"¡Basta panda!" grito Shifu "Todos respetamos la decisión de Oogway, él te eligió por una razón, y esa razón nos la has hecho ver más de una vez, desde que derrotaste a Tai Long, desde que venciste a Lord Shen, y cada vez que has protegido el valle… quizá Oogway fue el que te eligió, pero en realidad fue el destino quien lo hizo, es tu destino y siempre lo será, y ninguno de nosotros lo va a desafiar, ¡jamás!" dejo de temblar, entonces volvió a sentir una pata sobre su hombro, era ella, era tigresa, quien lo miraba obsequiándole una sonrisa en su mirada, a la vez que los demás lo rodeaban y también le sonreían, pidiéndole que confiara, eran sus amigos, y nada lo cambiaria.

"Yo arreglare esto Po, lo prometo, iré y hablare con el consejo, hasta entonces, quiero que te quedes en el palacio y no salgas, los cinco se aseguraran de que nadie te intente desafiar, por lo menos hasta que yo vuelva con una respuesta y una solución.

"Maestro" lo llamo tigresa "Solo tengo una duda, si alguien reta a Po… ¿alguien más puede ocupar su lugar? ¿Alguno de nosotros puede aceptar el duelo?" pregunto la felina, Shifu pareció meditarlo, abrió el rollo y lo leyó una vez más antes de contestar.

"Si, siempre que sea un maestro" respondió.

"Entonces te protegeremos Po" exclamo grulla de inmediato colocando su ala en el hombro del panda.

"Así es Po, si alguien lo intenta nosotros responderemos por ti" le dijo mantis.

"Cuenta con eso amigo, estarás a salvo, solo hay un guerrero legendario y ese eres tú" dijo mono.

"Pero tengan cuidado, y no se confíen, pues si pierden el duelo, perderán su título de maestros, o peor aún… su vida"/

"Todo por una estúpida ley, por el estúpido consejo de maestros" se decía mentalmente, una y otra vez, con pesar y tristeza, con odio y rencor, con temor, temor a lo que podría pasar, a que… ya no podría verlo más, y ya estaba harta de pensarlo, "¡Es mi amigo maldita sea!... ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlo en paz?" se preguntaba ella mientras lo miraba sonriéndole, mientras le escuchaba diciéndole.

"Todo estará bien, pronto todo terminara" le decía, como si de una pesadilla se tratase, y de la cual pronto despertaría, dándose cuenta de que el sol brilla y el estaría ahí, como todos los días, mirándola entrenar, animándola, admirándola… pero sabía que no era así, por más que él se lo dijera una y otra vez, sabía que vivía una pesadilla en la cual… ella lo podría perder y no iba a despertar.

/Ese día está grabado en mis recuerdos, incluso hay veces que sueño con esos momentos, con cada palabra tuya, mía y de los demás, con cada emoción vivida que aun hace estremecer mi corazón.

"Cobarde, eso es lo que eres" me moleste tanto al escucharlo hablarte de esa manera, con tampoco respeto hacia ti, ¡¿Quién se creía?! Simplemente mí mirada reflejo el odio que sentía en ese momento; te mire, esperando a que respondieras, te observe esperanto que te defendieras, pero al mirarte a los ojos, vi que bajaste la mirada y jugaste con los dedos de tus patas, miraste al suelo y pude ver que te temblaban un poco las piernas, vie el temor en ti.

"Vaya guerrero dragón, vaya salvador de china, no eres más que un cobarde" exclamo y yo solo lo mire con furia, entonces estalle, no lo permitiría, no le dejaría seguir llamándote así, entonces me puse frente a él.

"Yo acepto tu desafía" exclame con seriedad, entonces me miro, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, observándome de pies a cabeza, y antes de hablar asintió con la cabeza.

"Vine aquí a convertirme en el guerrero dragón, vine a obtener ese título… pero viendo lo cobarde que es ese panda… supongo que vencer a la legendaria maestra tigresa y obtener el título de furioso… no estaría mal" cada vez que abría la boca más me enfurecía.

"Deja de llamarlo así" exclame mordiéndome la lengua, tragándome la furia que sentía, buscando controlarme, pero él solo se burló, con esa sonrisa repulsiva.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cobarde? ¡Pero eso es lo que es!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Él no es ningún cobarde!" le grite llegando a soltar un fuerte rugido, creí haberlo asustado, pero siguió ahí, sonriendo, no se veía nervioso, ni temeroso, ese maldito…

"Terminemos con esto, yo ya he firmado, solo falta usted" vi como aquel ganso llego corriendo hacia mí, con el pergamino en un ala y un bote de tinta en la otra, mirándome con temor, él si estaba asustado; entonces tome el frasco de tinta y moje mi palma con ella dispuesta a dejar mi huella en aquel pergamino, entonces te escuche llamándome con angustia, te volteé a ver y vi el miedo en tus ojos, vi la intención de detenerme, pero supongo que un nudo en tu garganta no te lo permitió, observe que me quisiste decir algo, pero nada, ninguna palabra broto de tus labios.

"Todo estará bien" fue lo único que te pude decir, tratando de brindarte una expresión de confianza y seguridad, pero estoy segura que… solo pude esbozar una amarga sonrisa y un gesto de angustia, pero un Duelo a Muerte era una carga muy pesada… que no quería que tu cargaras, puse mi huella en el pergamino, firme y entonces él sonrió.

"Prepárate" exclame desafiante y tome mi pose de combate.

"Estoy listo… ¿y tú?"/

"No es justo Po, es eso lo que me molesta y mortifica" dijo ella sin apartar su vista. "Pelearas tu solo, con diferentes combatientes, en diferentes combates, y si pierdes… si pierdes… ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!, ya no quiero pensar en ello" exclamo, casi gritando por la angustia, apretando los parpados y apartando su vista, tratando de evitar que alguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

"Po…"

"Shh… no quiero discutir esto otra vez… por favor" le pidió Po "Se lo mucho que te molesta, lo mucho que te hiere, pero es la única solución, y estoy dispuesto a tomarla por mi bien, por el bien de ustedes… por ti" lo miro, lucia firme en su decisión "por mi culpa… por mi cobardía… casi te pierdo aquella vez, y no estoy dispuesto a verlos sufrir por mi" la miro al pecho, justo donde su ropa, su camisa roja cubría aquella cicatriz, la vieja herida que casi le cuesta la vida.

"Me protegiste esa vez, ocupaste mi lugar, y por mi culpa el precio que pagaste fue tan alto… que es por eso que hago esto" se dijo decidido, seguro de sí mismo y de su decisión, aunque por dentro… el también sentía temor.

/Entonces lo mire, de pies a cabeza, analizándolo esta vez, fijándome en cada detalle de su vestimenta y de su cuerpo, de su apariencia. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja, lucia en aspecto como un rinoceronte normal, quizá un poco más grande, quizá un poco más pesado y con un cuerno más largo, pero nada más.

Me distraje unos segundos, mire hacia las gradas, te mire a ti, a Viper, a los chicos, vi la mortificación en sus ojos, la preocupación que atacaba sus corazones, entonces sentí el piso temblar, mire al frente y lo vi correr hacia mí, con su cuerno apuntando directo a mi corazón.

Salte y lo tome por el cuerno, aproveche el impulso de mi salto y el giro que hice en el aire para derribarlo levantándolo del suelo y azotarlo en el piso justo frente a mí.

Escuche el piso quebrarse y levantar una nube de polvo, me aparte, sabía que quizá me había excedido, pero el estúpido rinoceronte así lo había querido, si estaba muerto o no, no me importaba, era un duelo a muerte, si se muere, se muere; le di la espalda, en las gradas los acompañantes de aquel rinoceronte miraban atónitos la arena de combate, una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en mi rostro, pero cuando los mire, su expresión de temor, me hizo girarme de inmediato, ahí lo vi, de pie y corriendo hacia mí, apenas pude responder.

"¡Tigresa!" los escuche gritar, lo detuve con mis patas y usando toda mi fuerza, aquella cornada por poco me destroza, sentía mis piernas ceder y mis brazos perder fuerza, eran centímetros los que me separaban de una muerte segura.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" grite, prácticamente rugí, y lo hice petrificarse del miedo, entonces aproveche y de una patada lo aparte de mí, me tomo dos segundos recuperarme de mi error, darle la espalda había sido una estupidez, ¡esta vez le partiría las piernas!

Me lance, conecte dos puñetazos justo en su rostro, algo que le hizo enfurecer, blandió su cuerno como un sable, de un lado a otro intentando cortarme, fui más rápida que él, retrocedí y lance una patada a su abdomen, su piel era dura, apenas y logre hacerlo retroceder unos metros, enfureció y entonces ambos chocamos nuestros puños en un sonoro puñetazo, me acerca e intente golpearlo con mi codo, él lo bloqueo e intento patearme, me agache y gire colocándome detrás de él, torcí su brazo y el lanzo un codazo hacia atrás golpeándome el rostro… sacudí mi cabeza, en verdad que ese tipo era fuerte, me enfurecí y junte mis dos palmas listo para un potente golpe de fuego, entonces lo impacte… una nube de polvo se levantó cubriendo mi visión.

"¡Ya me harte! Terminare con esto, ¡ahora!" lo escuche enfurecido, saliendo del polvo, con sus ropas desgarradas, se apoyó sobre sus cuatro patas, parecía querer embestirme con todo, lo que más me aterro… fue cuando sentí su técnica… lo único que recuerdo fue mi impotencia… no podía moverme… el golpe fue inevitable/

El ambiente en ese momento era triste, recuerdos no muy gratos del pasado, problemas del presente, un momento de calma, aunque fuera solo un día o un segundo de paz era lo que quería… podía verse en sus ojos de color rubí, que su corazón sentía un gran dolor en esos momentos… y el solo quería verla sonreír, aunque fuera un momento, para olvidarse de todo… entonces tuvo una idea.

"Ven conmigo… quiero… quiero mostrarte algo" ella levanto la vista, aun con su gesto triste, ahora un poco confundida lo miraba, algo dudosa; él en cambio se veía un poco nervioso, un leve sonrojo se veía en sus blancas mejillas, no tenía idea si a tigresa le gustaría lo que en ese momento el planeaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo. Hurm... no se muy bien que decir... léanlo, medítenlo, comenten, no se... ¡disfrútenlo!**

 **(Si hay errores díganmelo cuanto antes, suelo pasar mucho tiempo revisando mis escritos pero siempre se me suele escapar algo)**

 **Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

Salieron al bosque alejándose del palacio dejándolo a sus espaldas, bajando la montaña; corrían bajo la nieve que caía suavemente, dejando sus huellas a su paso conforme caminaban por el paisaje en blanco que caracterizaba a esta época tan bella.

Ella ajusto sutilmente su bufanda sobre su cuello, aunque no sentía frió, al contrario sentía una extraña sensación de calidez que la invadía en todo su cuerpo, tanto que no sentía la nieve bajo sus pies ni el helado viento que le alborotaba su pelaje y hacían que le cosquilleara sus mejillas. Tan solo pensaba en una cosa, tan solo una cosa que ocupaba su mente y era en él, en el panda que se encontraba justo frente a ella.

'¿A dónde me llevas Po?' Se preguntaba a sí misma pero no se atrevía a reunir el valor necesario y preguntarle, pues sentía curiosidad y emoción crecían cada vez que avanzaban a su destino que ella desconocía. Sentía palpitar su corazón sobre su pecho y quería esperar a verlo con sus propios ojos.

"Creí que no querías que me enfermara." Exclamo divertida al recordar las palabras del panda mencionadas anteriormente, tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo pensativo unos segundos. Sin saber que responder se detuvo unos momentos, mirándola fijamente aunque trataba de disimularlo, pensando en que decirle a la felina mientras se rascaba la nuca con un gesto nervioso y miraba al suelo apenado.

"Lo había olvidado." Exclamo en un susurro. "Creo que me deje llevar por la emoción." La miro con seriedad, que solo lo veía tan pocas veces, solo por unos momentos.

Entonces pregunto: "¿Quieres… regresar al palacio?" Ella le sonrió divertida, y negó con la cabeza.

"No." Le respondió con suavidad, un tono que solo le dedicaba a él. A nadie más. "Quiero ir contigo… a donde sea que me lleves." Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro del panda mientras la miraba divertido.

"¿Y si te enfermas?" Pregunto Po con gesto alegre.

"Te hare que me prepares más sopa." Respondió ella haciéndolo reír.

"Entonces… sigamos." Continuaron caminando unos minutos más, como único sonido eran sus pisadas al tocar la nieve y el viento que susurraba melodías indescifrables como única compañía.

"Es aquí." Exclamo deteniéndose repentinamente, se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Se hizo a un lado y dejo ver lo que se encontraba tras de él: un pequeño lago congelado cubierto con pequeña escarcha de nieve que caía en estos momentos; estaba confundida y eso se veía en su expresión, más que nada reflejada en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Po?" Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Observa." Le dijo mientras él mientras se acercaba al lago para mostrarle la verdadera intención a la felina de porque se encontraban ahí.

"Po, ten cuidado." Le advirtió sabiendo que el hielo podía quebrarse y él podía caer a las frías aguas pero él no hizo, al contrario, siguió acercándose hasta estar en la orilla y entonces… se deslizo. Se deslizo sobre el hielo con gracia, divertido y feliz, invitándola a acompañarlo le grito.

"¡Vamos Tigresa! ¡Ven, es muy divertido!" Ella solo lo observaba a su amigo desde la orilla, preocupada porque el hielo fuera frágil y se quebrara bajo sus pies. Desconfiada y dudosa observaba el hielo que alguna vez fue un lago.

"¡Es suficiente Po! ¡El hielo se puede romper!" Le grito con preocupación, abrazando su bufanda inconscientemente. Entonces él se deslizo acercándose la orilla, acercándose a ella y tratar de tranquilizarla.

"No hay de qué preocuparse… este pequeño lago se congela siempre cada año y cada año vengo aquí a deslizarme sobre el hielo. Ven, es seguro. Si me aguanta a mi te aguantara a ti." Dijo con diversión en su voz, extendió su pata invitándola con aquel gesto de felicidad; Tigresa con una expresión de duda en su rostro lo miro a él y a su pata aun indecisa por aquella invitación.

"Vamos Tigresa… confía en mí." Los ojos verdes de él resplandecían con brillo le decían que lo hiciera, que confiara en él; Un suspiro inconsciente escapo de sus labios, y un poco nerviosa acepto.

Un poco temblorosa dejo que tomara su pata para guiarla a la fría superficie que se encontraba frente a ella, acercándola a él con suavidad y lentitud, deslizándose sobre el hielo poco a poco, sintiendo un poco su fría superficie bajo sus pies. Tigresa se tambaleo, tropezando ligeramente al no estar acostumbrada a una superficie tan resbaladiza, tratando de mantener el equilibrio (y su dignidad intacta) se aferró a él sin darse cuenta, lo abrazo apegándose a él colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho sintiendo su suave y blanco pelaje antes de que su cuerpo chocara con la dura, húmeda y fría superficie.

Avergonzada por sus acciones levanto la vista, topándose con la mirada jade de Po. Y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por parte de ambos se miraron los dos a los ojos, y por un segundo, solo por un segundo… todo se detuvo para ellos.

/Fue la calidez o quizá tal vez el llanto lo que me trajo de vuelta. Desperté en tus brazos, me abrazabas con fuerza, como si temieras que si me soltaras fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento frente a tus ojos, mientras llorabas amargamente. Llamándome, rogándome.

"Tigresa… Tigresa…" Me llamabas desesperado entre llanto y sollozo… Y yo no tenía fuerzas… No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para contestarte, al contrario sentía frio, sentía… sentía… miedo. No. Tenía terror que cada vez amenazaba con apoderarse completamente de mí.

"…" Trate de llamarte, trate de encontrar mi voz. Comencé a ver tu figura borrosa al principio, la luz poco a poco empezó a aclarar mi visión; me dejaba ver tu rostro deformado por la preocupación, tus ojos rojos lleno de lágrimas que se resbalaban por tus mejillas regordetas. Sentí un gran dolor al verte así, sentía mi alma romperse en mil pedazos. Jamás… te había visto llorar. Era la primera vez que te veía en ese estado y me dolía saber que yo era la causante.

"Po…" Fue todo lo que pude decir, lo único que mis labios fueron capaces de pronunciar apenas en un susurro tan bajo que hasta mi se me hizo difícil escucharme. Tu nombre fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

"¡Tigresa!" Te escuche gritar con gran pesar y sufrimiento en tu voz… El escucharte así, el verte en ese estado por mí culpa me hacía temblar, estremecerme. En pocas palabras me hacía sufrir.

Me esforcé para poder consolarte. Saque todas las fuerzas que aún quedaban en mi cuerpo, tan solo para poder colocar mi pata sobre tu mejilla. Estoy segura que deje una marca de sangre en tu rostro al acariciar tú mejilla, pero quería que dejaras de llorar. Te quería calmar, te sonreía para tratar de lograr mí cometido, una suave y pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios; estaba herida, sentía aquella profunda herida en mi pecho y mi sangre tibia manchando mí ropa, mis manos y a ti. No sabía si saldría viva, lo único que en ese momento quería era que dejaras de llorar.

"Po…" Fue lo último que te pude decir antes de que las fuerzas que había reunido se esfumaran… después todo se oscureció una vez más. La oscuridad volvía a llevarme, en contra de mi voluntad./

La tomo de la cintura con total delicadeza, como si tomara a una delicada muñeca de la porcelana más fina entre sus patas, y con suavidad y lentitud comenzaron a deslizarse, sin dejar de mirarse. Un poco avergonzados por aquel contacto tan íntimo, algo nuevo para ambos: una emoción palpitante en su pecho.

Por un momento Tigresa se quiso apartar, romper aquel abrazo pero algo la detuvo. Sin saber la verdadera razón se dejó llevar por el momento, abrazándolo, acercándose un poco más si era posible, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho comenzaron a danzar; una especie de vals dejándose guiar por él. Se sentía cómoda y segura en sus brazos, algo que nadie le había hecho sentir jamás.

Ni en sus sueños más locos ni en sus fantasías más grandes llego a imaginar aquella escena. Aquel momento en que se encontraba teniéndola tan cerca, abrazándolo, rodeándolo con sus brazos transmitiéndole su calor y su suave olor a jazmín; en un momento que él describiría como único... mágico.

Entonces el mundo desapareció para los dos; por un momento la preocupación, la angustia, el miedo y el temor desaparecieron. Se fueron quedando enterrados por un momento bajo la nieve, bajo el hielo mientras Tigresa enterraba nuevamente su cara en el pecho se Po y él como respuesta posaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la felina… tan solo danzaban un suave vals. Lo demás no existía en estos momentos.

* * *

La nieve cubría la Arena del palacio, el cielo un poco nublado pero con el sol brillando suavemente gracias a los rayos perezosos del sol mientras los copos caían sutilmente adornando el cielo ligeramente iluminado. Viper se encontraba ahí observando todo a su alrededor, mirando las gradas, el palco y la entrada, todo debía estar listo para la llegada de "Ellos" y aunque aún no terminaba se había distraído por un leve momento, sumisa en sus pensamientos, no le escucho acercarse.

"Luces distante. ¿En qué piensas?" Pregunto, tomándola por sorpresa Viper volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz.

"En el lindo día que es hoy." Respondió con una cálida sonrisa que Grulla correspondió.

"El invierno siempre es una bella época, un poco fría pero hermosa. Como una dama vestida de blanco que danza lentamente cubriendo todo con copos de nieve." Le miro con un suave color rojizo adornado en sus mejillas y le volvió a sonreír, sorprendida por lo que Grulla acababa de decir.

"Grulla…" Exclamo llamando su atención. "Eso fue… hermoso." El ave se sonrojo igual que ella y cubrió su rostro con su sombrero mientras reía suavemente un poco avergonzado por el comentario de su amiga.

"Fue un momento de… inspiración." Exclamo humildemente, tratando de no tomarle tanta importancia.

Y por unos segundos ambos quedaron en silencio, tan solo contemplando el paisaje ahora cubierto de un manto blanco, escuchando el viento helado contando historias desde lugares lejanos, mirando la nieve caer.

Entonces el sonido de pisadas llamo la atención de los dos, alguien corría y parecía tener prisa de llegar a su destino. Se dieron la vuelta y miraron hacia el palco, entonces vieron llegar a Mono que lucía agitado, cansado y algo preocupado. Algo que era lo contrario de lo que realmente era.

"Chicos… ¿han… han visto a Po?" Pregunto mientras trataba de coger el aire que había perdido gracias a la pequeña carrera. Viper y Grulla lo miraron algo confusos por aquella pregunta, para después negar con la cabeza.

"Me temo que no." Respondió Viper.

"¿Por qué lo buscas? ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Grulla.

"Llegaron." Fue todo lo que dijo y eso basto para asustar a los dos.

Fue el sonido de la realidad, el sonido de que debían despertar; el sonido del gong que se escuchaba en la lejanía el que los hizo separarse de repente. Rompiendo aquel abrazo tan íntimo, rompiendo con aquel tierno contacto; se miraron con cierto temor reflejado en los ojos, un temor oculto de lo que pasaría ahora en adelante.

"Llegaron." Exclamo Po mirando con seriedad el paisaje, mirando a lo lejos el palacio que ahora era su hogar, conociendo lo que le esperaba apenas llegara. Entonces ella se aferró con fuerza, deseando que no se alejara de ella, al contrario, que se quedara con ella y no la soltara nunca. Lo abrazo con fuerza tratando de transmitirle el mensaje que sus labios no eran capaz de pronunciar.

Sintió aquel gesto y bajo la mirada, observándola con ternura y melancolía, coloco su pata en una de sus mejillas. Era algo que ella sinceramente detestaba, se sentía tonta y débil como esas chicas cursis que ella siempre renegaba. Él lo sabía muy bien, pero solo quería calmarla, aunque sea un poco, como había hecho antes; con suavidad le acaricio su mejilla ganándose la atención de la felina.

"Tigresa… estaré bien." Exclamo con suavidad pero ella no quería soltarlo, simplemente no quería. Aunque sabía que debía hacerlo tarde o temprano, no podría protegerlo por siempre. Y eso sinceramente le dolía a Tigresa con tan solo pensarlo.

Se separó y suavemente aparto la pata de él de su mejilla sin dejar de verlo. Debía admitir que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, mas no podía negar que aquella sensación, el sentimiento le había agradado demasiado, reconfortado su pobre y ahora frágil corazón.

"Perdona… me deje llevar." Exclamo excusándose por sus acciones de chiquilla enamorada mientras se acomodaba suavemente la bufanda, a lo que Po solo sonrió como siempre.

"Vamos, deben estar esperándonos"

* * *

Bajo aquel durazno se hallaba sentada con la mirada fija en un punto distante, siendo cubierta por algunos copos de nieve, se hallaba muy pensativa; sin importarle lo que Shifu o los demás dirían había decidido no entrar a recibir a los recién llegados, tan solo acompaño a Po hasta el salón deseándole suerte con la mirada y lo vio entrar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él; después de eso se alejó decidiendo ir a meditar bajo el durazno, donde ahora se encontraba con la mirada perdida sumida nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

/Te vi. Fuiste lo primero que mis ojos vieron apenas los abrí: recostado al pie de mi cama, pude ver el dolor reflejado en tu rostro, pude ver el llanto reflejado en tus mejillas mojadas, pude ver que habías llorado todo ese tiempo y eso me preocupo.

"Po." Te llame pero yo no me podía mover: el cuerpo me dolía a horrores, una gran opresión y dolor en mi pecho me detenía manteniéndome en la cama mientras trataba de respirar sin dolor.

"Po." Llame con más fuerza después de tomar una bocanada de aire para que me escucharas.

"Tigresa…" Me respondiste entre sueños mas no despertaste; entonces poco a poco acerque mi pata para acariciar tu mejilla.

"Po." Te llame una vez más, con más fuerza en mi voz y entonces despertaste. Me miraste con tus ojos apagados, aquel verde se había opacado perdiendo todo su brillo que te caracterizaba. Podía ver… podía ver lo mucho que habías sufrido, todo por mí.

Vi tus ojos abrirse cuan grandes eran a causa de la sorpresa de verme despierta, vi el brillo y la alegría regresar a ti y tus ojos eran una prueba de ello mientras formabas inconscientemente una sonrisa solo para mí. Por eso te sonreí, sonreí al ver al vejo Po de regreso sin dejar de acariciar tu mejilla.

"Buenos días… "Exclame suavemente y tú me abrazaste de inmediato, me tomaste por sorpresa a tal acción mas no me opuse. Yo también quería abrazarte, quería tenerte cerca. Quería sentirte entre mis brazos y saber que estabas a salvo./

"Ya volví." Escucho a sus espaldas y de inmediato se giró sabiendo que era él.

"¿Qué… que paso?" Pregunto con temor impregnado en su voz, pues Po se veía serio y decaído, algo afligido y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Se sentó a su lado, contemplando el valle junto a ella, aun con esa seriedad con la que había llegado la miro a los ojos antes de hablar.

"Serán siete. Siete combates, siete guerreros a los que tendré que vencer." Exclamo simplemente. Tigresa gruño por ello.

"Eso no es justo. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo maldita sea!" Grito con el ceño fruncido enojada, golpeando con sus puños la tierra. Sin embargo Po no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir mirando el valle.

"Sé que no es justo… pero sabes que es la única forma… Es mi decisión. Y lo sabes." Exclamo finalmente, poniéndose de pie y alejándose mientras Tigresa solo lo observaba irse, aun sentada bajo el durazno.

* * *

/Para que el Guerrero Dragón, Xiao Po, pueda seguir ostentando el titulo antes mencionado, sin que nadie pueda desafiarlo a un duelo a muerte, deberá enfrentar un desafío establecido por el consejo.

Enfrentara a los guerreros más fuertes y poderosos provenientes de los cuatro puntos cardinales: si Xiao Po consigue vencer a todos y cada uno de los guerreros, será sin lugar a duda ni oposición, El Guerrero Dragón hasta el día de su muerte y solo él y nadie más que él podrá heredar el mismo título a su primogénito o en todo caso a un sucesor de su elección.

Sin embargo, si Xiao Po pierde un solo duelo, perderá el título y puede que también su vida, pues cada duelo será a muerte.

Atte. EL consejo de Ónice

"Po…" No sabía que decirle, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que en ese momento le aterraba. Shifu estaba sin palabras y como no estarlo pues aquella carta del consejo que debía contener una solución al gran problema que el panda tenía desde hacía meses, solo contenía una solución… imposible.

"¿Es la única forma?" Se limitó a preguntar el panda de forma seria tratando de encontrar el truco disfrazado en esas palabras.

Shifu asintió con la cabeza mientras aun sostenía el mensaje entre sus patas.

"Me temo que sí, es lo que el consejo ha decidido." Respondió con pesar. Se sentía impotente.

"Entonces mándeles una respuesta… acepto." Shifu quedo atónito, paralizado era la palabra correcta, pues no solo fue su respuesta sino su firmeza al pronunciar esas palabras y su mirada decidida. Fue todo eso lo que dejo a Shifu en silencio.

Todo lo escrito en aquella carta le aterraba, lo admitía, pero solo a sí mismo y nadie más; si era la única forma, la única salida para conservar su título entonces pelearía. Aun sabiendo que ponía en juego su vida lo haría.

"Es mi decisión maestro Shifu, no importa que, peleare."

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero Shifu lo detuvo.

"¿Qué le dirás a los demás?" Preguntó el panda rojo, a lo que Po suspiro. No sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás y eso sinceramente le preocupaba. Más que nada le preocupaba la reacción de la felina.

"No lo sé… lo mismo que le he dicho a usted quizá."/

* * *

/"¡Es mi decisión Tigresa!" Le grito ya cansado de discutir.

"¿Tu decisión?" Comento incrédula al escucharlo. "¡¿Tu decisión?! ¡¿Y nosotros que?! ¿No tenemos opinión? Te hemos estado protegiendo, arriesgándonos al igual que tú. ¡Deberías escucharnos! ¡Tenemos el mismo derecho de opinar!" Grito mostrándole los colmillos, clavando las garras en la mesa amenazando con partirla y no dejar más que astillas; los demás solo escuchaban detrás de la puerta, un poco asustados, por la acalorada discusión.

"¡No tienen derecho! ¡Soy el guerrero dragón y solo yo puedo decidir! Nadie más ¡Entiéndelo Tigresa!"

"¡No quiero entenderlo!" Rugió a la vez que destrozaba la mesa bajo sus patas causando un ensordecedor ruido, producto de la madera quebrándose con fuerza haciendo volar astillas por todo el lugar. Tigresa fijo su vista en el desorden, respiraba agitadamente, sus propios gritos le habían dejado sin aliento.

"No quiero entenderlo… no quiero que pelees…" Exclamo más calmada, en voz baja que solo Po la escucho.

"Es mi decisión Tigresa… Soy el guerrero dragón y así me tenga que enfrentar a los ejércitos del mundo… a la muerte misma si es necesario para proteger mi título… Lo hare y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de parecer." Tigresa levanto la vista, la mirada seria del panda le sorprendía, jamás lo había visto así. Se había acostumbrado a ver siempre esa sonrisa adornando en su rostro, ese gesto alegre que siempre lo había caracterizado pero ahora… Ese gesto había desaparecido.

Como si él jamás hubiera formado una sonrisa en su vida. Solo podía ver la firmeza de sus palabras reflejado en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué te niegas a escucharnos?" Le pregunto al panda. Quería saber la razón.

"¿Por qué se niegan a escucharme? Me estoy cansando de decirlo… ¡Es mi decisión! ¡¿Por qué les cuesta entender?! ¿Por qué te cuesta entenderlo Tigresa? ¿Por qué?" Grito de nuevo pero esta vez no espero respuesta, dejando las palabras suspendidas en el aire, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Por qué no quiero perderte…" Le dijo en voz baja. Eso le hizo detenerse, la miro una última vez: ella se veía… triste. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, la última vez que la había visto tan destrozada fue cuando Shifu dijo que se sacrificaría para darles más tiempo de huir de la furia de Tai Lung. Pero había algo más en la mirada, algo que se negaba ser interpretada para él, mientras ella ponía sus patas sobre su pecho, justo sobre aquella cicatriz.

"Me duele Po… verte luchar en esos duelos. Me duele… no, me destroza el corazón."/

* * *

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi niña." Nunca espero escuchar aquella voz, aquella presencia, simplemente la dejaron con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro pues al darse la vuelta y ponerse de pie miro a la dueña de esa voz.

"Adivina…" Exclamo viendo a la vieja cabra.

"Creo que te sorprendí." Le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Que hace… que hace aquí?... ¿Hace cuánto llego?" Le pregunto relajándose un poco, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo. La adivina se acercó con su fiel bastón y se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a conversar con ella.

"Veo que tu amigo el panda no te lo dijo… me ha enviado el consejo de Ónice, como jueza en cada combate; en cada duelo que enfrentara tu amigo." Tigresa bajo la mirada, no quería que ella leyera sus ojos mas no dijo nada.

"Me extraño no verte en el salón de los héroes." Comento la Adivina casualmente aunque si se le prestaba la deliberada atención podría escucharse un toque de reclamo.

"No tenía ni tengo intenciones de conocer a esos "guerreros", si es que les puedo llamar así." Respondió con molestia y enojo, ocultando un gesto de repugnancia; la vieja cabra soltó un suspiro al ver la reacción de la felina, una reacción muy similar a la de los demás furiosos.

"Solo dos guerreros se han presentado ya." Tigresa levanto la vista mirando a la adivina con cierta confusión.

"Po me dijo que se enfrentaría a siete. ¿A qué se refiere con que solo dos se han presentado? ¿Qué hay de los demás?" pregunto.

"Me refiero a que solo dos de los guerreros llegaron, los otro cinco aún no han llegado. Puede que tarden varios días en llegar."

"¿Por qué me dice esto? ¿Qué tiene de importante? De todas formas luchara cuando ellos lleguen." La Adivina negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras la observaba.

"No desperdicies tu tiempo odiando y maldiciendo mi niña, no desperdicies tu tiempo pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue." Tigresa la miro sin saber que decir o responder a esas palabras.

"¿A qué viene todo esto?" Pregunto finalmente tratando de comprender el mensaje detrás de esas palabras.

"Pasa más tiempo con él: quédate a su lado, pues lo que más necesita ahora es la compañía de sus amigos"

* * *

"…Disculpa… solo… buscaba algo de comer…" Exclamo una voz dejándolo sorprendido, impactado al verla; al conocer su apariencia tan extraña, tan magnifica pero al mismo tan bella.

/"Hombre ¡Vaya que tengo suerte! Seré el primero en enfrentarte gordinflón, prepárate." Exclamo con arrogancia aquel sujeto, pero Po no le dio mucha importancia, pues tenía la mirada en otra parte.

Observaba a aquella figura cubierta por una túnica blanca con una capucha ocultándole el rostro, apartada de todos, en completo silencio. A Po le intrigaba, sentía curiosidad y la intensión de presentarse y que aquella figura hiciera lo mismo. Ignorando al primer guerrero se aproximó a donde el extraño sujeto se encontraba de pie.

"Soy Xiao Po, el guerrero dragón, aunque eso ya lo sabes, solo quería presentarme y saber su nombre." Exclamo con total respeto y cortesía más el sujeto no respondió, no dijo ni una palabra. Solo se quedó inmóvil mientras Po trataba de ver bajo aquella capucha o bajo la túnica, deseaba saber con quién se enfrentaría en un futuro.

Sin decir nada se dio vuelta y salió del salón de los héroes dejando a todos confundidos y extrañados. Los cuatro furiosos presentes miraron a su maestro en espera de alguna orden, pero Shifu no dio ninguna, a pesar de ser un extraño en el palacio no tenía motivos para mostrarse hostil con él.

"Ya lo conocerás panda, ya se dará a conocer." Exclamo la adivina con la misma intriga que tenían todos en conocer la identidad de "él" o "ella". Po no dejo de ver hacia la puerta, solo se quedó inmóvil/

Ese ruido metálico que hacen las ollas al caer lo había atraído a la cocina. Quizá Mantis o Mono tenían hambre, quizá alguno había derribado algo por accidente más ese no fue el caso; ahora Po estaba inmóvil, sin palabras.

"…Lo siento…" Exclamo con una voz… dulce, tierna… con cierta timidez y vergüenza… Entonces se cubrió de nuevo con su capucha y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada más… cuando Po la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

"No… no me pidas perdón… si tienes hambre… yo… yo cocinare para ti." Exclamo con cierto nerviosismo, pero firme en no dejarla ir. Ahora que sabía que era una chica, una hembra… una tigre para ser exactos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dado que he tenido tiempo, pude revisar y corregir el tercer capitulo, ¡aquí lo tienen!**

 **Ahora, partir de aquí va a ver un poco de problemas, algunos recordaran que yo escribí cerca del capitulo 5 o 6, si no mal recuerdo, ademas de tener ya unos cuantos borradores de los capítulos siguientes (unos 3), lamentablemente hace tiempo que una de mis laptops se jodió de manera irreparable (ahora es una tabla) y con ello se perdieron muchos documentos, entre ellos los capítulos siguientes y los borradores, esto me ha jodido bastante... logre recuperar poco a decir verdad, uno que otro borrador, una que otra parte de mis escritos, realmente tenia pocas copias de seguridad; aun así he estado trabajando en ellos y he ido acompletando lo faltante, sin embargo esto provocara que me tarde mucho mas tiempo en ir subiendo capítulos, o quizá los vaya haciendo mucho mas cortos (Unas 1000 o 2000 palabras como mucho), independientemente de lo que pase, procurare terminar la historia; esto era algo que quería decirles, para mantenerlos un poco informados, especialmente a aquellos que leyeron esta historia cuando la publique y que quizás se pregunten por qué no subía los capítulos de golpe o mas rápido en todo caso.**

 **Agradezco a los que han dejado reviews hasta ahora e incito a aquellos que tengan dudas o deseen decirme algo a no quedarse callados, en el pasado tuve a la escritora geraldCullenBlack cubriéndome la espalda, ya fuese con su opinión o correcciones en los capítulos, y ahora que no cuento con su apoyo les pido que me den una mano, ya sea comentándome si hay algún error, si hay algo que no quedo claro, si tienen dudas, etc. su critica es importante, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.**

 **Respondo a los reviews:**

 **TheAlienHeart: Lo se, digamos que no pude seguir escribiendo por falta de inspiración y claridad, hasta hace poco que me hicieron darme cuenta de que debía terminar lo que empece, así que puse manos a la obra. Esta vez deseo terminar con esto, aunque me lleve su tiempo.**

 **Guest: Procurare continuarla desde donde la deje y terminarla esta vez.**

 **Vidrio: Bueno, debo decir que la espera esta siendo poca realmente, aunque los primeros cuatro capítulos son mas introductorios que otra cosa, mas adelante empezaran los combates, y espero realmente que sean de tu agrado. Por cierto, aprovecho para decir que me di una vuelta por tus historias, sin duda me gustaron bastante, espero que sigas escribiendo, yo también soy partidario de que uno puede encontrar buena inspiración en la bebida jajajaja.**

 **Finalmente agradezco a la escritora kfpTiPolover03 por convencerme a no dejar esto inconcluso. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Dejando la chachara aun lado solo queda una cosa...**

 **Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

Se detuvo unos momentos quedando frente a aquel sencillo puesto. Había algunos gorros de diferentes tamaños, algunas bufandas y varias prendas para el invierno, para el frío, la nieve y el hielo; hechos con los mas finos hilos, con los más bellos diseños, aquellas prendas tejidas con tanta pulcritud y con tanto cuidado, dejando ver prendas tan bellas como pinturas, como paisajes.

/"Estas temblando." Exclamo con preocupación.

"No tengo frió." Respondió ella con molestia. "Estoy bien Po, déjame en paz." Más a pesar de haber pronunciado estas palabras la verdad es que sentía frío. El viento y la nieve congelaban su pelaje aunque trataba de no temblar, de no mostrar debilidad ante el clima. Era su orgullo el que le impedía admitir que sentía frío.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de darse cuenta que Po no estaba con ella, se detuvo y se dio vuelta mirando a todas partes buscándolo con la mirada para darse cuenta que simplemente había desaparecido. '¿A dónde te fuiste Po?' Se preguntó mentalmente retomando su camino: dirigiéndose al bosque, tenía ganas de entrenar para poder entrar en calor.

Estando lejos de cualquier alma curiosa y personas indeseadas, verificando que nadie estaba cerca, se dirigió a un árbol y comenzó a golpearlo. Puñetazo tras puñetazo, patada tras patada termino por quebrar su corteza, por destrozar en dos el tronco, por derribar el árbol cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo a causa de la nieve.

Pero el frío no desaparecía aun después de duro entrenamiento para los ojos de cualquiera excepto los de ella. '¿A caso me he vuelto débil?' Se preguntó mientras apretaba sus puños, negándose a ceder ante el clima, así que siguió golpeando árbol tras árbol hasta que ella cedió por culpa del cansancio.

Temblaba, se estremecía a causa del aire helado. Casi no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas, prácticamente se estaba congelando pues sentía una fina capa de hielo sobre su pelaje; se sentó bajo el tronco de un árbol, acurrucándose sobre la nieve abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos para darse un poco de calor.

"¡Maldita sea!" Se dijo así misma con enojo, rendida ante el clima frío, ante la nieve y el hielo que eran su única compañía en este momento.

Desde hacía tiempo se sentía así: cansada, débil. Desde aquel día que quedo grabado en fuego ese recuerdo en su mente, desde el día en que perdió aquel combate, aquel duelo jamás había vuelto a ser la misma. Aquella herida en su pecho que había lastimado su corazón, había sido tan severa que por milagro se salvó. Aunque pagando un alto costo, al menos para ella: el costo de la debilidad, pues jamás volvería a luchar como antes.

Se llevó sus patas al pecho, justo al nivel en donde se encontraba la cicatriz oculta bajo su camisa. Con una mirada de melancolía en sus ojos suspiro recargándose contra el tronco, mirando los copos de nieve caer antes se suspirar y cerrar sutilmente sus ojos aun embriagada por los recuerdos.

Entonces sintió una calidez y suavidad rodeándola tomándola por sorpresa causando que abriera los ojos; era una larga bufanda tejida, de un color purpura que rodeaba su cuello y a su lado ahora estaba él, mirándola con esa sonrisa que solamente se la dedicaba a ella.

"Po…" Exclamo al verlo, un poco confusa dirigió su mirada a aquella prenda que ahora rodeaba gentilmente su cuello. "¿Qué… es esto?" Pregunto con curiosidad aunque se podía notar un toque de sorpresa en su voz.

"Una bufanda…" Explico el panda. "La compre para ti… es… un regalo…" Se podía ver cierto nerviosismo en el panda quien miraba la nieve en el suelo, tratando de no verla a los ojos aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba a causa de su pelaje.

"¿Te… gusta?" Pregunto Po rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. "Sé que me dijiste que no tenías frío… que te dejara en paz… pero…" Abrió sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa, sintiendo aquel contacto, aquel abrazo cálido que la felina obsequiaba. Una forma de decir… gracias.

 _'Me sacrifique solo por él, luche… luche por él… me volví débil… solo por él… Y ahora solo puedo decir que si regresara el tiempo… lo volvería a hacer… volvería a sacrificarme por él… me volvería débil solo por él… solo por ti… Po.'_ Aquellas palabras fueron para sí misma, sabía que había perdido fuerza, que jamás volvería a ser la misma y esa cicatriz era una prueba de ello pero había ganado un amigo./

"Veo que tiene buen gusto." Exclamo la anciana oveja frente a ella, sacándola de sus recuerdos que inundaban su mente. Se volteó a verla con cierta intriga en la mirada.

"¿Buen gusto? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto con cierta curiosidad por sus palabras. La vieja oveja sonrió y se ajustó sus lentes antes de contestar.

"Esa bufanda que llevas en el cuello mi niña fue tejida por mí." Tigresa la miro, aun con el recuerdo en su mente de aquel día en que Po se la obsequio.

"Fue un regalo, de un amigo." Le explico Tigresa suavemente mientras inconscientemente tomaba un poco de tela jugando con sus dedos.

"Ya recuerdo… un panda… ¿Tengo razón?" Pregunto la oveja acariciando su barba mirándola con una sonrisa, Tigresa solo asintió regresándole el mismo gesto.

"Tienes un gran amigo, aprecia mucho esa prenda, ese obsequio y más que nada aprécielo a él. Amigos como el tuyo no se consiguen fácilmente hoy en día."

"Puedo preguntar… ¿Cuánto le costó?" Pregunto Tigresa con verdadera curiosidad (aunque ella lo negara), la oveja rió divertida mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

"Esas cosas no se preguntan muchacha, en especial si se trata de un obsequio." Le respondió mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Dígame… por favor. Quisiera regalarle algo de igual valor." Le pidió Tigresa, haciendo que la Adivina solo riera aún más.

"Mira… si quieres regalarle algo de igual valor, regálale tu amistad. Eso mi niña es algo que no se puede comprar y que tiene un valor infinito. La amistad vale más que el dinero, vale más que el talento, vale casi tanto como la familia." Dicho esto, la vieja oveja se levantó de su lugar, se quitó los restos de nieve y tierra de su ropa y dio la vuelta para seguir atendiendo su puesto; siguió vendiendo alegremente mientras tarareaba una melodía alegre que solo ella conocía mientras Tigresa quedo pensando en sus palabras, reflexionando.

* * *

"No eres muy… habladora ¿verdad?" Pregunto Po mirándola, sentado frente a ella y extendiéndole un plato de fideos.

"Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola… no estoy… acostumbrada a charlar…" Le respondió ella con aquel tono de voz, lleno de timidez pero tan suave como un susurro.

"¿Por qué te escondes bajo esa capucha? ¿Por qué te cubres bajo esa túnica?" Pregunto de nuevo el panda con curiosidad, tratando de que el silencio no se hiciera presente. Quería saber más, mucho más de ella. "Aquí adentro no hace tanto frío como afuera".

Ella suspiro y lentamente se retiró la capucha que la cubría, dejando a Po asombrado, bien podía verse que era un tigre, mas no era como Tigresa. Era simplemente increíble.

Las marcas de ella eran sorprendentemente hermosas, el color del pelaje era como una fina sombra azulada, sus rayas estaban bien definidas iguales a las de Tigresa; parecía una doncella bajada del cielo con las que le contaba su padre de cachorro, pues así era su pelaje: parecía un trozo del azul cielo brillante con aquellas rayas del color de la plata; mas al abrir los ojos, develo algo que dejo al panda literalmente helado.

"¡Eres ciega!" Exclamo Po atónito, haciendo que la tigresa cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

"Disculpa… me… discúlpame…" Po no sabía que decir. Ahora que sabía que se enfrentaría a ella y ella estaba… ciega, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a luchar? ¿Cómo?

"¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por qué pides disculpas a tu enemigo?" Pregunto ella con tono serio, un tono neutral.

"¿Ene... migo?" Po no comprendía a lo que se refería.

"Así es guerrero dragón. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que vine aquí para enfrentarte en un duelo a muerte? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Como si fuera tu invitada, como si fuéramos viejos amigos… ¿Por qué eres así?... ¿Por qué eres tan… amable?" Po tardo en decir algo, quizá porque el mismo no sabía por qué la trataba así. Trato de reflexionarlo por unos momentos quedando en silencio, solo escuchando las respiraciones del otro hasta que se atrevió a responder.

"¿Por qué no serlo?... No eres mi enemigo… No te veo como tal…" Exclamo Po con sinceridad en sus palabras haciendo que la felina quedara confusa. Se podía ver en el gesto de su rostro; Po se levantó de donde estaba y se colocó a lado de ella, colocando su pata en su hombro.

"El hecho de que vinieras a retarme… no significa que te odie… que… que tenga que ser hostil… yo no soy así… me gusta ser… amable… gentil…" Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y también en el de ella.

"¿Podrías… me dejarías… tocar tu rostro…?" Pregunto tímidamente a lo que Po respondió tomando las patas de ella dirigiéndolas a su rostro con suavidad, recorriendo y sintiendo su suave pelaje.

Po no pudo evitar reírse un poco, le hacía cosquillas, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente pues aquel contacto parecían suaves caricias, algo que le avergonzaba realmente.

"Eres… un panda." Exclamo la felina con una sonrisa, feliz de saber cómo era su contrincante.

"Ahora entiendo por qué "él" te llamo gordinflón" Po tan solo rió sin tomarle mucha importancia al comentario, pero… recordando el encuentro… con "él".

* * *

"Vaya sorpresa el encontrarla paseando en el pueblo, maestra Tigresa." La felina quedo inmóvil por unos momentos tratando de identificar la voz, más le fue en vano ya que no la reconocía ni se le hacía al menos familiar, así que lentamente se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente a un extraño sujeto que jamás había visto en su vida. No solo porque no le conociera sino porque era… sencillamente extraño en apariencia. Era exótico, esa era la palabra, por no decirle… monstruoso.

De altura realmente increíble: media casi el doble que Tigresa y de gran constitución física que a simple vista se veía fuerte y resistente, de pelaje pardo color amarillento y con una cola rígida a simple vista; de orejas redondeadas, de hocico largo que solo podría relacionarlo con un lobo, con una gran y enorme sonrisa que adornaba en su rostro. Llevaba un palillo entre los colmillos con el cual jugueteaba; vestía pantalones negros y un cinturón amarillo mostaza, vistiendo una camisa marrón y con el torso descubierto dejando ver en su pecho un pelaje de color crema, un tono más claro que el resto de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres?" Aquella pregunta le hizo reír a carcajadas dejando ver una característica tétrica y extraña pues sus fauces, además de estar llenas de colmillos que bien podrían desagarrar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, se abrían con un tamaño enorme que bien podría ser capaz de comerse de un solo bocado a un cerdo limpiamente.

"Mi nombre es Athan y de dónde vengo mi nombre significa: "Aquel que tiene vida eterna" y soy uno de los más grandes guerreros de los cuatro puntos cardinales, vine hasta aquí a…"

"A retar a Po." Exclamo Tigresa con molestia interrumpiendo su discurso, dejando una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Athan.

"Debí suponer que usted ya sabía eso. Ja ja ja ja." Tigresa lo miro con sumo enojo, con rabia destilándose en los ojos mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos de no gruñir.

"¿Qué eres? Jamás vi a alguien como tú."

"Soy… Jeje, soy un tigre… Como usted maestra.

"¡Tú no eres como yo! No me mientas. ¡No eres un tigre!" Grito con furia la felina creyendo las palabras de él como una burla hacia ella, una especie de insulto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes (comerciantes y demás) causando que todos miraran con temor a la felina y a aquel extraño sujeto.

"Hay muchos tigres maestra que no son precisamente iguales a usted… De dónde vengo a mi gente se le llama "Tigre de Tasmania." Si desea… le mostrare mis rayas." Athan se retiró la camisa marrón que llevaba puesta y se dio vuelta, mostrándole las rayas negras que recorrían únicamente toda su espalda. Tigresa no supo que más decir apenas vio esas rayas tan familiares para ella.

"Lo ve maestra, soy un tigre… Igual que usted jajajajajaja"

* * *

/Se podía ver la mirada de incredulidad en su rostro, su gesto constataba de su ceño fruncido y aquel brillo de molestia en los ojos, una mueca de disgusto en sus labios era lo que más destacaba.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Pregunto con un tono tan serio, hostil podría decirse, de manera intimidante sin dejar de mirar a la joven tigre de pelaje anaranjado frente a él.

La joven trago grueso, le temblaba la mandíbula y movía sus patas en señal de nerviosismo, tan solo miraba al tigre frente a ella con esos ojos que la miraban amenazante, sentía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima y que la mataría de un zarpazo al cuello o encajando sus colmillos en su yugular.

"Es… una niña…" Aquella palabra hizo que gruñera con más fuerza, hizo que mostrara los colmillos.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Pregunto lleno de furia tomando a la joven felina por los hombros, apretándola con tanta fuerza que podía escucharse los huesos tronar. Un fuerte quejido escapo de los labios de la joven, sintiendo el dolor invadir su cuerpo, sintiendo que la mataría en ese instante a causa de la fuerza que usaba contra ella.

"¡Una niña! ¡Su esposa dio a luz a una niña: su hija!" El tigre enfureció a un más si era posible y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza sin importarle haberla lastimado aún más, dejándola aterrada, muerta de miedo por lo que le había hecho, inmóvil… Pero… Sentía aún más temor por lo que estaba segura que ahora sucedería en unos momentos.

Aquel tigre entro haciendo pedazos la puerta de madera frente a él y con la mirada recorrió aquella habitación hasta que fijo su mirada en la cama que había en el centro.

En ella yacía una tigresa de blanco pelaje, las sabanas una vez blancas ahora se encontraban manchadas con sangre, la expresión en su rostro, su pelaje desalineado por el esfuerzo y lleno de sudor.

Se aproximó a ella, mirándola con verdadera rabia. Las jóvenes que la atendían se hicieron a un lado asustadas por lo que estaba por pasar, todas sabían que sería… inevitable.

"Asura…" Le llamo la tigresa blanca con total debilidad en su voz, con la mirada realmente hecha pedazos, con temor en el brillo de sus ojos, en su rostro y expresión.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto el tigre "¡Quiero verla!" La tigresa blanca solo apretó sus puños con impotencia y dirigió la mirada a una de las jóvenes felinas que en sus brazos cargaba un bulto envuelto en sabanas. Aquel tigre llamado Asura trato de acercarse de inmediato y arrebatarle aquel bulto de los brazos pero fue detenido por ella, lo detuvo con lo último de sus fuerzas para impedir que hiciera una locura, tomándolo del brazo. La tigresa siberiana lo miro con seriedad y firmeza que pudor reunir.

"No dejare… no dejare… que la toques." Asura la miro y una burlona y tétrica sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzó a reír y a reír, convirtiéndose en carcajadas llenas de burla y malicia que retumbaba por toda la habitación.

"¡Me prometiste un varón! ¡No una hembra estúpida! ¡No aceptare tener a esa niña! ¡No aceptare tener una hija!" Se zafó de su agarre de un tirón y le arrebato a la joven felina aquel bulto; ni siquiera la miro, no se interesó en lo más mínimo por su apariencia, por ver cómo era aquella bebé; levanto su pata extendiendo sus grandes garras, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de aquella criatura inocente ante el horror de todos los presentes. Ante el horror de su propia madre.

"¡Adelante, mátala y se maldecido por todos nuestros dioses!" Exclamo en un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar las montañas y la casa misma donde se encontraban, deteniendo al tigre, deteniendo al tal Asura quien miro a su esposa que usando sus últimas fuerzas le gritaba con enojo, protegiendo a quien llevaba su sangre. Protegiendo a su pequeña hija.

Asura la miro realmente intrigado por sus palabras, bajando inconscientemente su pata solo unos centímetros.

"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto, aunque pareció más una demanda salida de sus labios aun con el enojo que sentía.

"Mírala y date cuenta… ¡Mira a mi hija!... Mírala maldita sea… tan solo mírala…" La mirada de ella se apagaba poco a poco, perdía el brillo de sus ojos, pronto moriría y ella lo sabía; aquel parto la había debilitado demasiado, moriría eso estaba claro… pero no se iría sin resguardar y asegurar la vida de su hija.

Asura miro aquel bulto en sus brazos y con lentitud retiro las sabanas que lo cubrían. No lloraba, apenas y se movía, pero con tan solo verla… Asura cayo de rodillas./

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Po sacando a la felina azulada de sus pensamientos, de sus profundos recuerdos que inundaban su mente momentos atrás.

"Perdona guerrero dragón… solo recordaba." Exclamo con serenidad, con tranquilidad y calma sentada bajo el durazno, sentada aun lado del panda. "Este lugar… sin duda… es especial para meditar… reflexionar… recordar."

"Si, así es… por algo se llama: "Durazno de la sabiduría celestial." Por algo es aquí donde suelo meditar junto a mi maestro." Exclamo Po con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un durazno entre sus patas y con cuidado lo partía por la mitad.

"Aun debes tener hambre, toma, es muy dulce." Le dijo amablemente Po, extendiéndole la mitad de aquel durazno. La felina lo tomo con cierta duda en su rostro.

"Aun no entiendo… por qué es tan amable conmigo. ¿Por qué?" Po suspiro de forma triste y cansada antes de mirar el paisaje que tenía enfrente.

"Soy así, ya te lo dije. No se… como explicarlo, pero no puedo ser… agresivo o rencoroso… tampoco descortés o grosero. ¿Sabes? … ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí?" La felina quedo pensativa, no sabía que responder a las palabras del panda.

"No… no lo sé. Creo que… nunca nadie ha sido… amable… conmigo."

* * *

/"¡Atrapen a ese mocoso ladrón!" Grito una voz a sus espaldas. Al escucharla aquel pequeño niño corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin soltar la bolsa que llevaba entre las patas. Comenzó a escuchar las voces a sus espaldas, los gritos, los insultos, las pisadas.

"¡Vuelve aquí mocoso!"

"¡Cuando te atrapemos te romperemos las piernas!" No podía detenerse, tenía tanto miedo y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía estallarle en pedazos amenazando con salirse del pecho.

Tropezó con una piedra rodando en el suelo no tardo en levantarse, era el temor el que lo obligaba a pararse, ya le dolían las piernas, le sangraban las rodillas y apenas podía respirar.

Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza: una piedra lanzada por uno de los adultos que le perseguían, pero eso no lo detuvo a pesar sentir la sangre cayendo por su frente, manchando su sucio pelaje, aun así no se detuvo.

Dio un salto, trepo por una barda de madera y se escondió tras de ella. Se aferró a aquella bolsa entre sus patas mientras escuchaba los pasos de los que le perseguían.

"¡Debe andar por aquí!"

"¡Búsquenlo! No debe andar lejos."

Temblaba, lleno de pánico y temor, se levantó y en silencio camino hacia un callejón evitando que alguien lo escuchara pues solo la cerca de madera lo separaba de aquellos adultos que le buscaban.

Se escondió detrás de una caja de madera dentro de aquel callejón oscuro, miraba sus ropas sucias y viejas, miraba su vestimenta de harapos llenos de tierra y mugre, ahora también llenos de sangre; se llevó una de sus patas a la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor al hacerlo, tenía sangre en sus orejas, algunas gotas cayeron al suelo y miro su pata con temor, temblando y con los ojos vidriosos; miro la bolsa entre sus patas, abriéndola con cuidado, no tendría más de tres panes ahí dentro; sentía hambre y su estómago rugía tan solo al olfatear el olor del pan.

"¡Ahí esta!" Escucho de pronto, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera en el acto, peor fue demasiado tarde para seguir corriendo, sintió los golpes de un palo de madera justo en sus piernas, haciéndolo tropezar, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la bolsa de pan.

"¡Ahora vas a ver maldito mocoso!" sintió los puñetazos, las patadas, el golpe de los palos, gemía de dolor, mas no lloro, a pesar de sentir como su piel se abría, como se partían sus huesos, como la sangre brotaba de su pequeño y débil cuerpo y manchaba la tierra, pronto el dolor lo dejo inmóvil, tan solo pudo ver como aquellas sombras se marchaban, burlándose, maldiciendo, escupiéndole.

Abrió los ojos, sentía la sangre bañar su cuerpo mientras algunas gotas caían al suelo, sentía el dolor… Un dolor horrible en todo el cuerpo le recorría desde la piel y el musculo hasta los huesos y aun así se levantó del suelo. La bolsa de pan que traía entre sus patas había desaparecido… pero a lo lejos, en aquel callejón pudo ver el ultimo trozo de pan yacía en el suelo, lleno de tierra, pero aun así estaba completo, así que lo recogió y cojeando de una pata se marchó de ahí.

Se detuvo frente a lo que él llamaba casa pero no era más que escombros, pedazos grandes de madera cubierto con algunas hojas para que no entrara el frío en las noches y otras cosas. Apenas y tenía un techo para protegerse de la lluvia o el frío y sin embargo para él, eso era un hogar.

Entro cojeando a la choza y lo primero que vio fue a una pequeña niña igual a él pero de menor edad, vestida con harapos, con el pelaje sucio pero… una sonrisa adornando en el rostro.

"¡Hermano has vuelto!" Exclamo la pequeña corriendo a saludarlo, sintió dolor con aquel abrazo pero no le importó en lo más mínimo y la abrazo también.

"¿Hermano… que… que te paso?" Pregunto la pequeña mirándolo con temor en sus ojos, él la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando sus dientes.

"No me paso nada, estoy bien." Exclamo tratando de tranquilizarla y lentamente le mostró algo que escondía en una de sus patas, detrás de su espalda. "Mira lo que te traje." El estómago de la pequeña rugió con tan solo oler el aroma del pan, su hermano rió por esto y se lo entrego "Anda, come, es para ti"

"Pero… hermano… que… ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Su hermano sonrió alegre. Una enrome sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sucio y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña le dijo:

"Yo no tengo hambre."/

"¿Por qué me sigues?" Le pregunto con molestia la felina anaranjada, cansada de que la siguiera como si fuera su sombra, mirándolo de reojo sin detenerse.

Un olor llego hasta él que reconoció: el olor del pan recién hecho, recién salido del horno. Athan miro al ganso, al panadero quien con una sonrisa horneaba más y ponía los que salía en una pequeña canasta.

"Así que fue eso… Lo que me hizo recordar." Exclamo para sí mismo en un susurro entre labios que Tigresa apenas pudo escuchar aun estando a su lado.

"Te hice una pregunta... ¿Qué dijiste?" Cuestiono Tigresa de nuevo con una nota de curiosidad en su voz si se prestaba la deliberada atención, esta vez llamando la atención del tigre de Tasmania.

"Nada… Fue algo que me dije a mi mismo." Respondió sin mirarla, esquivando su mirada inconscientemente se podría decir. Deteniéndose en el camino, Tigresa no quiso decir más, ya no le importaba. Sinceramente no deseaba discutir con él y por eso se adelantó unos pasos, finalmente dejándolo atrás.

* * *

Lo atendió como a cualquier otro cliente más, sin importarle su aspecto, sin importarle el motivo por el cual estaba ahí y quizá por ello Athan se sintió a gusto en aquel lugar. Quizá por esa razón aquel ganso le cayó tan bien al tigre de Tasmania, mientras Athan tuviera dinero para el ganso el sería un cliente, un amigo, un invitado. Y eso le daba risa, eso le divertía; así que se recargo su cuerpo contra la pared disfrutando de aquel plato de fideos y con una sonrisa exclamo para sí mismo.

"Ahora comemos para llenar y calentar el estómago para sentirnos bien por un momento, pero tenemos el corazón frío y vacío… Qué ironía. Ja"


	4. Cuando la noche es mas oscura

Iluminado solo por la tenue luz de una vela a su lado, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando aquel libro en blanco, pensando, con una pata rascaba su barbilla, con la otra jugueteaba con un pincel, tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad de aquella habitación, parecía buscar inspiración, escarbando en su memoria y en sus recuerdos; cansado, finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios, dejo el pincel aun lado del libro, y por unos instantes fijo la vista en aquella vela, en la luz tenue y pequeña, mirando bailar aquella flama anaranjada.

"Takezo…Dono…" le llamo una voz, entre tímida y suave, la voz de una mujer; sacado de sus pensamientos, lentamente volteo hacia la puerta, en ella, estaba de pie, con una vela en su pata, una joven loba que lo miraba al parecer cansada, con ojitos de sueño y algo adormilada, un bostezo de su parte, confirmo lo que pensaba.

"Es muy tarde para que estés despierta... Anju" exclamo al verla, su voz era grave, pero baja, cercana a un susurro; aparto la vista y volvió a mirar aquellas hojas en blanco.

Ella no le respondió, solo lo miraba, lo contemplaba rodeado de sombras, tan solo la vela que tenía frente a él, sobre la mesa, le permitía un poco el ver su aspecto, su figura, la figura de un felino, de pelaje amarillo pálido, y sobre el mismo, se extendían cientos de manchas, cuya forma bien podría semejarse a una flor negra, quizá, a la de una rosa, que cubrían su rostro, su cuello, sus patas, probablemente todo su cuerpo; podía ver también la forma pequeña y redondeada de sus orejas, y el ligero resplandor de sus ojos de color café oscuro, un oscuro profundo, pero avivados por el brillo de la vida.

Entonces se acerco, lentamente, brindando un poco más luz con la vela que sostenía en sus patas, para finalmente, sentarse a su lado, fijando su vista también en aquel libro, en aquellas hojas en blanco.

"¿Ha perdido la inspiración…Takezo-Dono?" le pregunto, a pesar de saber la respuesta, mirando su expresión, seria como siempre, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras se mordía el labio superior, y movía su oreja derecha, un tic muy característico de él y que ella conocía muy bien.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y con su pata derecha se rasco la barbilla mientras levantaba un poco la mirada, como si mirara al techo, como si buscara ver el cielo, y después de unos segundos de silencio, donde solo era audible el movimiento de aquellas dos flamas, una risa broto de sus labios acompañada de una media sonrisa; ella ladeo un poco la cabeza, mirándolo confundida, preguntándose el por que reía, a veces olvidaba, lo extraño que él podía llegar a ser.

"Intentaba… escribir una pequeña historia" exclamo, girando un poco la cabeza, para verla mejor, observando los detalles de su rostro, se fijo en el suave color avellana de su pelaje, en el ligero color dorado de sus ojos, en su pequeña y fina nariz, en su pequeña y tímida sonrisa, y por ultimo… en aquellas grandes orejas, que bien sabia, le avergonzaban a ella, y sin embargo, a él, le resultaba linda, una bonita mujer.

"Pero me temo que no es cuestión de inspiración… sino… de encontrar las palabras adecuadas…" continuo sin dejar de mirarla con una media sonrisa; acerco su pata lentamente hacia ella, posándola suavemente sobre su cabeza, y con ternura y delicadeza acaricio su suave pelaje, una simple caricia que a ella le encantaba.

"No deberías estar despierta tan tarde"

"Usted no debería desvelarse escribiendo cada noche…" ambos rieron por sus palabras, para después quedarse en silencio unos segundos.

"Quizá… tengas razón" dejo de acariciar su cabeza descendiendo su pata hacia su mejillas regalándole una ultima caricia.

"Vayamos a dormir"

* * *

Con lentitud y con calma, subió cada uno de los escalones, a sus espaldas el sol se ocultaba, un frio atardecer se podía observar, podía sentir la tibieza de los últimos rayos del sol en su espalda, como si la acariciaran con suavidad antes de ocultarse y dar paso a la noche.

Llego a la cima, y por unos segundos observo el gran templo, contemplo su hogar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, recordando.

 _/"La paz interior… la paz interior… es como… es... bueno, Shifu dijo que era… algo así como…" a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, de su noble intención de ayudarle, ahora estaba confuso y nervioso, intranquilo ante sus ojos. Esquivando su mirada, aquella mirada rubí._

 _Sin embargo, tan solo un suspiro de parte de ella fue suficiente para que posara sus ojos nuevamente en su rostro, ahora era ella quien miraba hacia el suelo, con sus patas posadas en sus caderas, parecía molesta y eso le preocupo a Po._

" _Tigresa…" exclamo buscando llamar su atención, pero antes de decir otra cosa ella hablo sin levantar la mirada._

" _Escucha, si no te sientes cómodo…" en ese momento levanto la vista y cruzo su mirada con la de él, se sintió desnudo ante ella, aquellos ojos resplandecían, brillaban con un tono rojizo tan penetrante que simplemente se paralizo, era como si ella fuera capaz de ver en lo mas profundo de él, sin duda se sentía indefenso._

"… _No sigamos con esto, yo lo entiendo" en ese momento Po regreso a la realidad, sacudió un poco la cabeza, negando al mismo tiempo._

" _No, sigamos, yo me siento muy… cómodo, es solo que… bueno, yo nunca pensé que tu…" Poco a poco fue bajando el tono de su voz, hasta que tigresa no escucho mas, quedando en silencio nuevamente, tigresa tan solo lo observaba, parecía un niño, quien habiendo hecho una travesura se hallaba avergonzado, y no comprendía por que._

" _¿Qué yo que Po?" le pregunto con suavidad, indagando, tratando de saber lo que no pudo escuchar, y lentamente se acerco a él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes como el jade, brillando con inocencia, la inocencia propia de un pequeño._

"…" _de reojo la miro y en un susurro respondió algo inaudible para ella, movida por su curiosidad, se coloco de puntitas y acerco su rostro al de él, sentía su tímida respiración, acariciando sus bigotes suavemente como si fuera una leve brisa, causándole un poco de cosquillas en la nariz y en los labios; entonces capto un aroma, suave y delicado pero extrañamente familiar, era un aroma fresco, como el de la hierba o del mismo bosque, pero este era ligeramente diferente, era el aroma del bambú, un aroma que rodeaba al panda, como si fuera un perfume, pero mas bien… era su esencia._

 _Permanecieron segundos, minutos, un largo momento, sin decir nada, tan solo mirándose el uno al otro, se perdieron en su mundo, no podían escuchar nada, ni el viento que mecía las hojas y las copas de los arboles, ni el sonido de las ligeras gotas de agua que comenzaron a caer, tampoco las sintieron mojar su pelaje, tampoco sintieron el viento acariciar su rostro, lo único que veían era su reflejo en los ojos del otro._

 _No fue sino hasta que el sol se vio oculto por las grises nubes de lluvia y por el agua que ahora los empapaba, cuando ambos salieron de aquel trance, apartándose lentamente, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, ambos dejaron de mirarse y levantaron su vista al cielo, para después volver a cruzar sus miradas._

" _Creo que… hasta aquí llego el entrenamiento" comento Po avergonzado y algo apenado, pues de nada había sido de ayuda para su amiga, había tratado de enseñarle a dominar la paz interior, pero su nerviosismo y su timidez le habían dejado como un tonto frente a ella, o eso era lo que él pensaba mientras la miraba._

" _A mi no me molesta la lluvia Po…" le respondió con tranquilidad "… si tu lo deseas vuelve al palacio, yo me quedare un rato más" tigresa se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo desconocido, quizá solo quería adentrarse en el bosque, perderse entre la lluvia._

" _No" le contesto sin dudarlo, le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no quería decepcionarla, no quería quedarse como un tonto "Me quedo contigo" tigresa se dio vuelta, un poco sorprendida de su respuesta, expectante a que dijera algo más._

" _Perdona si no me e expresado bien, no soy muy buen maestro que digamos… pero dejando eso aun lado, creo saber como comenzar" dicho esto, se coloco en posición, abriendo un poco el compas de sus piernas y levantando un poco los brazos, entonces la miro, diciéndole con la mirada que le siguiera, que le imitara, algo que tigresa entendió de inmediato y acercándose él, quedando de frente, comenzó a imitarlo._

 _Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, comenzó a guiarla, con movimientos lentos y tranquilos, con calma y paciencia, comenzaron a verse de la misma manera, como si ambos fueran tan solo un reflejo del otro, moviéndose a la par, fluidamente como el agua que caía del cielo y que los empapaba, como el viento que en esos momentos soplaba con cierta fuerza guiándolos como dos simples hojas, danzando uno frente al otro._

 _Y finalmente ambos terminaron, y observándose fijamente, con una pequeña reverencia terminaron su entrenamiento, se observaron el uno al otro, completamente mojados de pies a cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, con alegría en el corazón/_

Una fría sensación acaricio su nariz, era un pequeño copo de nieve que había caído en su nariz, despertándola de aquel trance, observando que la oscuridad ya había caído, sintiendo el frio viento nocturno acariciar el pelaje de su rostro, dedico una ultima mirada al valle, a las luces que lo iluminaban, antes de entrar al palacio.

...

Se quedo… hipnotizada, con la mirada perdida en su reflejo en las aguas de aquel estanque, sentada tan solo mirándose reflejada en la cristalina superficie, con una pequeña, una diminuta sonrisa en sus blancos labios, casi imperceptible, una mirada tranquila y relajada, sus ojos brillantes, sus pupilas iluminadas en medio de la oscuridad del salón.

Pero entonces, aquella calma desapareció en un instante, a la vez que ella dejaba escapar un suspiro y su expresión se tornaba melancólica, triste, con angustia reflejada en sus ojos; todo con tan solo recordar, con tan solo pensar en lo que sucedería mañana al despertar, para ser exactos, al medio día, se estremeció con tan solo pensar en lo malo que podría pasar.

Tan sumisa quedo en su mente, que no escucho los pasos, que no se percato de la presencia de alguien más, no se percato hasta que escucho su voz.

"Maestra Tigresa…" pronuncio con calma y lentitud, con suavidad y cuidado, como tratando de no asustarla o sorprenderla, y aun así, tigresa se sobresalto al saber quien era, pero mantuvo la calma y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y preguntar de forma cortante, mas como orden que como pregunta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

No tenia intenciones de voltear, permanecía sentada y frente al estanque, con sus patas sobre sus piernas, apretando y arrugando un poco la tela de su pantalón; no podía evitar sentir repulsión hacia ellos, y no podía evitar ser grosera y cortante, pero Athan le desagradaba totalmente, siendo que realmente… no le conocía.

Su silencio le incomodo, y entonces tigresa no tuvo más opción que voltear a mirar, a verlo al rostro; esperaba aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aquella malicia en sus ojos, aquel gesto burlón y arrogante, pero cuando lo miro, de pie, ahora frente a ella, no había nada de ello, nada de lo anterior descrito, no había malicia ni burla en su rostro, no estaba aquel brillo molesto en sus ojos, solo una expresión calmada y serena, un misterioso gesto, una misteriosa mirada que tigresa no lograba interpretar, una mirada que expresaba… ¿comprensión?

"Se dicen muchas cosas sobre usted… " finalmente exclamo Athan con el mismo tono suave y tranquilo. Tigresa no respondió, se limito a apartar levemente su mirada, esperando a que Athan continuara.

"Se dice que… el primero que desafío al Guerrero dragón, fue un rinoceronte, una hombre desagradable, que solo buscaba poder, y al ver que el guerrero dragón no estaba dispuesto a pelear, y después de llamarlo cobarde…" tigresa esbozo una mueca de desagrado, mostrando levemente sus colmillos y dejando escapar un leve gruñido al recordar las palabras de aquel rinoceronte "… Se conformo con aceptar un duelo con uno de los cinco furiosos, un duelo que usted propuso"

"¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¿Qué importa lo que se diga por ahí?" Athan la miro con esa extraña expresión, un gesto, de simpatía o comprensión.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" aquella pregunta la dejo callada, dirigió su mirada a su bufanda, y con su pata acaricio la tela suavemente "¿Por qué ocupó su lugar?"

"Por que es mi amigo" respondió con voz firme y un tono fuerte "…no el único… pero si el mejor…" levanto su mirada, sin dejar de juguetear con su bufanda, mirando a Athan a los ojos.

"No lo entenderías" camino hacia él, mirando hacia arriba por su imponente altura, a solo un par de pasos de él "Tuve miedo de perderlo, aunque no fue la primera vez, tuve miedo de que algo le pasara… por eso ocupe su lugar, por eso luche, y aun cuando perdí, aun cuando por mi descuido casi muero, Po intervino y termino el combate, venció al bastardo y por dos semanas… cuido de mi… no se aparto de la cama donde yo yacía inconsciente, al borde de la muerte, jamás me abandono"

"Entonces es cierto… usted… perdió…" tigresa asintió con la cabeza y coloco una de sus patas sobre su pecho, justo donde su ropa cubría la cicatriz cerca de su corazón.

"Perforo mi pecho, alcanzo mi corazón… casi me mata… cuando… desperté… me dijeron que la herida en mi corazón era muy severa, y que por milagro, o por suerte o por magia del destino, había sobrevivido… mi corazón se debilito, jamás volvería a latir con la misma fuerza y por ende… yo no volvería a ser la misma… mi corazón no me permite esforzarme demasiado, no me permite… luchar… yo ya no soy mas una maestra" la escucho con suma atención, observando el rostro, sus ojos brillantes, los cuales reflejaban… aquel dolor, mas profundo que el de aquella herida que con pesar describía.

"No lo entenderías…" exclamo una vez mas, pero esta vez, una sonrisa, un gesto de alegría apareció en el rostro de ella "Me sacrifique… y podría decirse… que me volví débil por él… pero no me arrepiento… perdí mis fuerzas… pero no lo perdí a él" lentamente retrocedió, apartándose de él, rompió el contacto visual, lo dejo de mirar, y sin decirle otra cosa, se alejo de ahí, tratando de dejarlo solo, tratando de salir del salón, pero apenas se acerco a las puertas, la voz de Athan la detuvo.

"Yo lo entiendo… se lo que es sacrificarse por alguien, lo que es y lo que se siente… maestra, yo le juro… que no he venido aquí con la intención de arrebatarle a su amigo; tan solo busco una oportunidad"

* * *

 _/No le importaron las heridas, no le importo cuanto le dolía el cuerpo, no le importo su vida para nada, solo le importaba ella, y nadie mas, verla sonreír, verla feliz, era todo lo que deseaba en su vida, la felicidad de su hermana menor, de su única familia, así que no tuvo miedo al hacerlo, al acercarse a aquel puesto de comida y en un ágil y rápido movimiento robar varios frutos y echar acorrer en lo único que pensaba era en ella, en su felicidad._

" _¡Hermano!" grito al verlo llegar, algunos golpes y moretones se veían en su rostro, mas ella no pregunto, pues él siempre le decía que todo estaba bien._

" _Traje el desayuno" exclamo mientras le mostraba en sus patas algunos frutos "Son para ti, tómalos" su hermana sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a comer, tenia la boca llena, sus mejillas infladas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras mordía fruto tras otro, pero al ver a su hermano, una duda surgió en su mente._

" _¿No… piensas comer… hermano?" pregunto la pequeña mirándolo con intriga, sabiendo que su hermano tenia días que no comía, o al menos ella no lo había visto comer._

 _Su hermano le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza como siempre lo hacia "No tengo hambre, todo lo que traje es para ti" le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado, sin embargo la pequeña tuvo otra duda, y volvió a preguntar._

" _¿Por qué nunca tienes hambre Athan?"_

" _Tu felicidad es lo que me alimenta, lo que me mantiene con vida… si tu eres feliz, yo jamás tendré hambre"/_

El aroma embriagador de aquellos frutos, le hacían recordar, recostado bajo aquel árbol los veía mecerse con el viento junto a las ramas y los pétalos rosados, sin levantarse, y debido a su gran altura, consiguió arrancar un fruto, lo olfateo y se deleito con su aroma para después saborearlo con toda calma, disfrutando de tan sencillo momento, esperando el amanecer.

"Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto una dulce voz que le tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que volteara hacia un lado, cruzándose con la mirada de ella.

"Maestra Viper… ¿que hace despierta tan temprano?, aun no sale el sol" exclamo y pregunto con cierta burla en su voz, aunque su gesto era serio y poco expresivo.

"Lo mismo pregunto" respondió ella acercándose con intriga en su voz y en su mirar, esta vez el tigre de Tasmania sonrió y soltó una leve pero audible risa mientras colocaba sus brazos en su nuca y se recostaba sobre el tronco del durazno.

"La habitación que me dieron era muy pequeña, incomoda diría yo, en cambio este lugar es realmente confortable para mi, hasta los frutos que crecen en este árbol son deliciosos… sin duda me pareció un buen lugar donde descansar" dicho esto, miro de reojo a la maestra quien lo miraba con expresión de enojo, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazante, Athan no comprendía el por que Viper reaccionaba de esa manera, su sonrisa se esfumo y una expresión de duda apareció en su rostro "¿dije algo malo?" pregunto al no recibir ningún comentario de su parte.

"¡Este es un lugar sagrado, no es para dormir!" exclamo casi gritando "¡Levántate ahora mismo!" le ordeno.

"Lo… siento" se disculpo y lentamente fue apartándose del durazno pero permaneciendo sentado en el suelo "Nadie me dijo nada… pensé que… olvídelo, disculpe mi imprudencia" y con una leve reverencia tanto a la maestra, como al árbol mismo, termino de disculparse, dejando a Viper sin palabra alguna.

Soltó un suspiro audible, mientras agachaba la mirada y se acercaba a él "Escucha… yo… no debí gritarte en primer lugar… es solo que estoy algo…"

"Molesta" concluyo Athan ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de ella.

"No, no es eso, es…" intento negarlo, pero nuevamente Athan la interrumpió.

"Se que les molesta mi presencia, no tiene por que mentirme" exclamo "es mas… suéltelo, ¿Por qué les molesta tanto que yo este aquí?" Viper lo miro seriamente antes de agachar la mirada y fruncir el ceño, apretando los parpados e inhalando profundamente le respondió.

"¡Por que has venido a matar a nuestro amigo!... ¡por eso!… ¡por que viniste a pelear con nuestro amigo!…" Viper no recordaba la última vez que le había gritado así a alguien, no recordaba la ultima vez que se había dejado llevar por el enojo o la ira, pero ahora estaba sin aliento, respirando agitadamente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, con odio en los ojos, pero tristeza en el corazón.

En él no había ninguna emoción, en su rostro no había ninguna expresión, ni un solo gesto, ni de sorpresa ni de temor, simplemente la miraba en total silencio, contemplándola. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda, ante el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, ante la mirada perdida de Athan quien solo parecía mirar a la inmensidad, pronto aparto la mirada de él, y dándole la espalda decidió marcharse sin decir nada mas, serpenteando y dejando un camino en la nieve.

"No vine aquí a matar a nadie" exclamo a sus espaldas, de forma seria y en voz baja, que Viper alcanzo a escuchar.

"¿Entonces a que has venido?" pregunto sin voltear, sin la intención de regresar y encararlo, ya no le parecía correcto seguir insultándolo, no le pareció correcto el haberle gritado, y aquel comentario, la había dejado confusa.

"Al igual que le dije a la maestra tigresa, tan solo busco una oportunidad…" le respondió con tranquilidad "es probable que no lo entienda… pero de donde vengo... yo..." poco a poco sus ojos se fueron clavando en el suelo, perdiéndose en algo mas que un recuerdo "yo no soy un asesino, pese a lo que ustedes puedan creer."

Ella quedo callada, mirando al suelo de igual manera, perdiéndose en el color blanco de la nieve, no comprendía las palabras de Athan y tuvo la intención de indagar mas, de conocer al menos su historia, pero antes de poder preguntar o decir otra cosa, el tigre de Tasmania se levanto de un salto, y desapareció.

* * *

"Niño sin niño... indefenso y asustado... que aprende a fuerza de palos... como las bestias a sobrevivir"

Era linda, delicada y suave; como escuchar al viento silbar por la madrugada, como la gotas de lluvia empapando los campos, como el sonido que hace el fuego salvaje al arder... era bella, como la misma naturaleza... bella, hermosa y cruel.

"Si tan solo cantaras... algo mas lindo" susurro Athan, mirando al firmamento, jugueteando con aquel palillo de madera entre sus dientes. "Quizás el mundo te vería como a una diosa... una musa... una aparición celestial"

Le sonrió de forma coqueta, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes, permitiéndose sentir el inclemente frió abrazándole profundamente, corriendo libremente por todo su pelaje.

"Niño..."

"Loba..."

Athan la miro por encima de su hombro, sonriendo con suavidad.

"¿Por que tardaste tanto?"

* * *

V **ale, basta ya de estos capítulos largos que no llevan a ninguna parte... bueno, quizá exagero, pero me vengo dando cuenta que en cuatro capítulos no ha habido nada de conflictos prometidos anteriormente, venga, que esta historia va de peleas a muerte, así que ya, decidido, el próximo ira de sangre y peleas al amanecer, me tardare un poquito para ir puliendo las escenas pero no tardare mas de un día, lo prometo.**

 **Posdata: quizá algunos de los que leyeron la historia en su momento se están dando cuenta de que estoy cambiando cosas, y si, lo estoy haciendo, había partes que no me estaban agradando del todo una vez que las leía, ademas de que cuando borre la historia fue de hecho para ir corrigiendo esas cosas, solo que hasta ahora lo vengo haciendo.**

 **Posdata de la posdata: los que ya leyeron la historia en el pasado sabrán quien es la loba que aparece al final.**

 **Posdata de la posdata de la posdata: gracias por comentar Vidrio, aprovecho para decir que ya me leí el cuarto capitulo de tu historia "Más adelante", me gusto, al principio me jodiste pero después lo vi venir, ahora no seas vago como yo y ponte a escribir mas... bebe si es necesario... yo lo hago... por algo publico a estas horas.**

 **En fin, mañana subo el otro capitulo...**

 **EASY COME, EASY GO...**


	5. Dudas e indecisión

Sobre aquella colina, visible era ya la luz del sol, a pesar de hallarse aun oculto en el horizonte, en la lejanía, donde el cielo y el mar se juntan, parecía salir de las aguas, y la oscuridad poco a poco se dispersaba. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, los constantes bostezos de su parte lo delataban, al igual que su mirada cansada y las ojeras bajo sus ojos… mas eso no le detuvo de levantarse temprano a entrenar.

"¿Acaso nunca duerme Takezo-Dono?" pregunto aquella voz, tomándolo por sorpresa, sacándolo de su concentración; dejo de hacer lo que hacía y volteo para mirarla, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con su pelaje alborotado y esponjado.

"Buenos días Anju-San… te ves… linda" exclamo aguantando un poco la risa, mientras que ella lo miro sonrojada a la vez que molesta, mientras intentaba acomodar su rebelde pelaje.

"No se burle…" le respondió inflando un poco las mejillas, como si de una niña se tratase "…Por su culpa no tuve tiempo de arreglarme"

"¿Mi… culpa?" pregunto extrañado el felino, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la ceja izquierda.

"¡Sí!, su culpa… se desvela cada noche escribiendo y luego cada mañana se levanta temprano a entrenar… y yo tengo que estar al pendiente de usted, en las noches me desvelo por su culpa, y luego tengo que levantarme temprano por usted" le reclamo con molestia, mirándolo seriamente, provocando que el felino no pudiera evitar reír, pues cada vez que se quejaba o se molestaba con él, solía parecer una pequeña haciendo una rabieta, y él no podía tomarla muy enserio

"Yo no te lo pedí, fue tu señor Araiguma quien te lo ordeno, si alguien tiene la culpa es él, no yo… además… aun no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por mi…" Anju guardo silencio y aparto la mirada levemente, y no dijo nada más, él tampoco dijo otra cosa, y regreso a su entrenamiento… por unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que ella pregunto…

"¿Por qué un escritor como usted entrena tan arduamente todos los días?" volteo la mirada al escucharla, ella lo veía con curiosidad, como si aquello se lo estuviera preguntando a sí misma desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"U-usted sabe… usted es un escritor… ¿Por qué un escritor necesita ser… fuerte? ¿Por qué necesita… luchar?" pregunto con visible nerviosismo ante la mirada seria de él, se sentía incomoda ante su silencio, el cual no duro mucho…

"De qué sirve la fuerza si no se tienen ideales por los que luchar, de que sirven los ideales si no se tienen fuerzas para defenderlos"

...

...

"¿Por qué… por qué al amanecer?"

"¿Te molesta levantarte temprano gordito?"

"No es eso… solo…" miro con fastidio al cielo por un instante, como pidiendo más paciencia que fuerza, para poder tolerar lo que estaba por acontecer. "Olvídalo" exclamo con molestia.

"… El amanecer… tiene un significado especial para mi…" suspiro nostálgico, mirando melancólicamente hacia el horizonte, donde la luz del sol pronto aparecería, pues la oscuridad de la madrugada aun cubría el firmamento. "… es el momento más hermoso del día, y debo dar gracias por ello… por un día más de vida… por poder vivir aunque sea solo por hoy"

* * *

Pasa un minuto, pasa otro más, la nieve cae con suavidad, y el viento silba con tranquilidad; el amanecer se acerca, pero se toma su tiempo, dejando a la oscuridad reinar solo un momento más, se siente libre y da rienda suelta a la negrura más profunda; el sol esta por aparecer… el tiempo corre y los espíritus inquietos de ambos se desbordan, como vasijas llenas de agua, como ríos desenfrenados a causa de la tempestad.

Pero Athan se calma un instante, y habla.

"No quiero aburrirte con cosas que no vas a entender… solo quiero que esto sea justo"

"¿Justo? Somos uno contra uno… sin armas… sin trampas… solo los dos ¿Qué puedes hacer que sea injusto?"

"Que a diferencia de ustedes, maestros, mi fuerza no reside por completo en mi cuerpo, tampoco en mi estilo de pelea…" Athan se mira ambas manos, sonriendo delicadamente de una manera tan extraña como él, mueve con lentitud sus dedos, observando sus garras, el color de su pelaje, el movimiento de sus músculos.

Po no está realmente atento a sus palabras, como cualquier otro en su situación tan solo quiere que esto termine tan rápido como sea posible, no quería conversar, no quería pensar profundamente en lo que está por suceder, no tiene intención alguna de bromear o de decir algo ingenioso o gracioso, solo quiere cerrar sus ojos y dormir profundamente sin que nada suceda a su alrededor… quiere paz.

Athan finalmente suspira con fuerza, llamando la atención de Po"… no importa cuánto se esfuerce, cuanto me golpee, cuanto… me haga sangrar… solo me hare más fuerte; tenga eso en cuenta"

Y se abalanza sobre Po, acortando la distancia entre ellos en tan solo tres pasos, sus piernas largas le permitían cubrir el mayor terreno posible a una velocidad alarmante; Po se sorprende, trata de retroceder para evitar una embestida, pero sus pies no le responden como deben, tropieza y cae de espaldas como todo un novato, sus ojos se abren enormemente con espanto, Athan solo lo miró con burla mientras preparaba su puño derecho para golpearle duramente contra el piso; Po a penas y pudo rodar para esquivarlo, pues el puñetazo de Athan fue tan rápido y fuerte que quebró las losas de piedra de la arena, sin embargo, también rompió algo más.

Po se levanta de un salto y se aparta lo más que puede, cerca de unos quince pasos.

"Su torpeza le está jugando en contra guerrero" exclama con burla el tigre, apartando lentamente su puño del suelo.

"Es parte de mi encanto… en tu caso… tu torpeza te acaba de romper los huesos de la mano"

Athan lo había sentido, sus nudillos rompiéndose, con un sonido similar al de fuertes tablones de madera partiéndose al unísono, pero no le prestó atención, desde niño jamás lo hizo, el dolor jamás le importo. Mira nuevamente su mano, inflamándose poco a poco, sintiendo sus huesos moverse de manera extraña y de forma punzante, mira la sangre resbalar entre sus dedos.

"Esto no importa…"

* * *

/ _"¿Qué es realmente la fuerza?" pregunta, con lágrimas en sus ojitos._

" _Es ser más fuerte que el resto, si un hombre puede cargar 10 troncos entonces ese hombre es fuerte, si es capaz de doblar el metal entonces es fuerte, si es capaz de vencer a 10 hombres entonces es fuerte… eso es fuerza"_

 _El pequeño lo escucha, dándose cuenta de lo insignificante que es; nada de lo que aquel hombre le dice él lo puede hacer, y eso lo frustra, eso le duele._

" _Soy débil…" exclama dejándose llevar completamente por el llanto; las lágrimas corren por su rostro lavando un poco la suciedad de su pelaje._

" _Eres un niño, no tienes padre, no tienes madre, aquellos que son como tú no viven mucho, será mejor para ti que lo entiendas ahora, y que te hagas a la idea"_

 _El hombre se levanta, recoge sus cosas guardándolas en un saco que se cuelga al hombro, y dedica una última mirada al pequeño tigre de Tasmania que llora desconsolado sentado en la tierra; su ropa no son más que harapos, y el polvo y la tierra le cubren el pelaje de pies a cabeza mezclados con una fina capa de sangre ya seca._

" _Y si la suerte_ _  
_ _por llamarle de algún modo,_ _  
_ _ahuyenta al lobo,_ _  
_ _y le alarga la vida un poco más..."_ _  
_

 _Canta aquel hombre, mientras se aleja entre la arena roja y la madrugada./_

* * *

Deja correr su sangre por su pelaje, le deja teñirle de carmesí, como pintura de guerra.

Corre hasta Po, quien toma la misma decisión, buscan cerrar el espacio y terminar con rapidez; el que aseste el primer golpe será el ganador, no hay mucho que decir al respecto, ambos saben la fuerza de su oponente, una vez que uno de los dos alcance a su contrincante con el primer puñetazo o la primera patada lo que seguirá será el no ceder, el no dejarle respirar, el demolerlo a golpes

Athan lanza los primeros golpes apenas acortan las distancias; carece de técnica alguna, es solo un muchacho lanzando puñetazos con todo lo que tiene, rápidos, fuertes, como si fueran lanzas de hierro, Po los esquiva con algo de dificultad, la altura de Athan le dificulta el ser capaz de ver con claridad; ambos danzan, sus piernas buscan posicionarse con ventaja, tratan de acorralarse mutuamente; Po intenta patear las piernas del tigre, pero él no se lo permite, tiene un buen juego de pies y a base de brincos esquiva cada intento del panda sin dejar de presionarle, sin dejarle descanso de sus incesantes golpes.

Es entonces cuando algo ocurre, el brazo derecho de Athan se tensa, pueden verse sus venas resaltando sobre su piel, sus músculos se ensanchan, se marcan de manera grotesca, y él lanza el puñetazo… como un relámpago.

* * *

/ _Llora todo el camino, desconsolado, cayéndose a pedazos; es su hermana lo que más lo aflige, lo que más le tortura, ¿Qué será ella sin él? ¿Qué será él sin ella?_

 _Su casa no es más que madera vieja y podrida, ambos no son más que huérfanos rechazados, hijos de una raza olvidada y casi desaparecida, sin nada que comer, sin nada que vestir, sin un futuro al que aferrarse ni un mañana por que vivir._

 _Las lágrimas han empapado su rostro y sus ojos apenas y pueden ver, a tropiezos anda en la oscuridad, la noche jamás fue tan negra, ni tan descorazonadora._

 _No ha podido robar nada en días, y lo único que consiguió de aquel hombre fue una golpiza y una cruda verdad; su hermana no podrá comer nada al despertar./_

* * *

Es difícil de explicar, pero Po tan solo pudo sentirlo, no lo vio venir, no lo vio suceder, no vio nada, fue igual a un rayo, que como nace muere, tan solo luz y un estruendoso rugir; solo sintió el impacto, tan solo escucho el golpe, tan solo… dolió, dolió como aquel disparo de cañón, dolió quizá más, más que cualquier golpe.

Retrocede, su ojo izquierdo no puede ver bien, su mejilla arde como el demonio, el hueso punza como si fuese golpeado repetidas veces por un cincel, su quijada esta tensa y los músculos de su cuello se sienten como cuerdas a punto de romperse; es lo único que puede percibir.

Se angustia, siente pánico, está tardando en recuperarse, y la pregunta que le atormenta es ¿Dónde está Athan? No lo ve, ha desaparecido, o tan solo espera el momento de rematarlo; lleva su mano a su mejilla e intenta apaciguar el dolor como un niño, sobándose con cuidado tratando de no empeorar más su situación.

"Ríndase por favor" le pide, ya no hay arrogancia en su voz, ya no hay orgullo; es una petición sincera, algo que realmente nace de su corazón. Siente vergüenza de lo que hace, y a cada minuto que pasa va perdiendo su entusiasmo.

"¡No! ¿D-dónde… e-estas?" pregunta Po con dificultad, su quijada se siente frágil y articular palabras resulta complicado.

"El título de Guerrero Dragón se escuchaba tan… prometedor" Sonríe, mirando a Po desde lo alto; de un salto había alcanzado el techo de las gradas que rodean la arena. Su sonrisa es cálida, es pequeña, es amable. "Arriba maestro Po, estoy aquí arriba… el sol esta por aparecer"

* * *

/ " _Oror, koun yeghir balas, atcheret khoup ara_ _  
_ _Nakhshoun achkerout, koun Togh ka vera_

 _Oror im palas, Oror ou nani_

Im anoushigis kouneh Dani ge"

 _Es un canto, suave y calmado, es dulce, es extraño…_

 _Corre, secando sus lágrimas, maldiciendo a la arena que le ha entrado a los ojos, alterado por lo que pueda pasarle a su hermana, no importa lo que sus oídos captaron, pide que aquel que esté adentro de aquello que llama hogar no sea un peligro._

Toun al koun yeghir, indzi al koun adusta  
Sourp Asdvadsamair anoushis koun adusta

 _Lo escucha, le aterra, no lo entiende, ¿Qué idioma es? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?_

Oror palas im, Oror ou nani  
Im anoushigis kouneh Dani ge.

 _Tan solo lo escucha cantar, no escucha a su hermana, no sabe lo que ocurre._

 _Se apresura, le pide a sus adoloridas y cansadas piernas que aguanten un poco más; puede ver aquellas mantas que sirven de puerta, puede ver la entrada, puede ver…/_

* * *

Po alza la vista y lo encuentra, está mirando hacia el cielo, esperando a que el sol salga, esperando los rayos de luz… y no entiende por qué le ha perdonado, no entiende por qué no siguió golpeándolo, por qué solo un golpe; aunque internamente, da las gracias por ello.

"Ríndase por favor, no quiero que sus amigos lloren al despertar" el tigre no le dirige la mirada, piensa en las maestras que conoció, piensa en Tigresa, piensa en Víbora, y al mismo tiempo, no puede evitar pensar en su hermana.

"Esto aún no acaba" Po da un salto tras otro, trepa hasta las gradas, trepa hasta el techo donde esta Athan.

"No pienso matarle, y sé que usted tampoco piensa matarme a mi"

"Entonces este duelo a perdido significado"

"Podría decirse"

"¿Qué esperas hacer entonces?"

"Espero al amanecer, solo entonces sabré que hacer"

"Athan… de verdad que no te entiendo" exclama con fastidio, enojo, confundido, y se deja caer sentado sobre la nieve, no le importa si las baldosas del techo se rompen, o si él se cae, no le importa mucho si todo es una trampa del tigre, o si solo están perdiendo el tiempo; aun le duele el rostro, aun soba su mejilla, aun le cuesta ver con su ojo izquierdo, aún espera que todo esto acabe.

"El amanecer significa "comienzo" para mí, una oportunidad de vivir, desde niño esperaba el amanecer para saber qué hacer, solía decirme a mí mismo, ya me preocupare mañana cuando amanezca, ya lo hare mañana cuando amanezca, ya me dolerá mañana… cuando amanezca…" el tigre volteo a mirar a Po, su mejilla estaba hinchada y de un fuerte color morado, su ojo esta rojo, y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas "He vivido una vida de pena y hambre… y cuando se me dio la oportunidad de cambiar, no pensé del todo en lo que pasaría" se dio vuelta y encaro al panda.

Su brazo estaba teñido en su sangre, la herida aún estaba abierta, sus músculos aún estaban tensos, y lo que más llamaba la atención de Po es que al tigre no le importaba.

"Levántese maestro Po, no quiero tomarlo desprevenido de nuevo… le explicare, lo que quise explicarle al principio"

* * *

/ _"Tú debes de ser Athan" exclamo el hombre con sosiego "tu hermana espero por ti un largo rato, tuve que cantarle para que durmiese al fin"_

" _¿Q-qui-quien es u-usted?"_

" _Mi nombre es Zabel, hijo de Tigran"_

 _Su hermana descansaba arropada por mantas de apariencia cálida, junto a restos de lo que parecía haber sido una rica cena. No pudo evitar que su estómago rugiera con fuerza, al oler algo que olía tan bien y que aquel hombre extraño pronto le ofreció._

" _Come con confianza, termine perdido en este lugar, y estoy seguro que la razón son ustedes dos, nada pasa por error._

 _Dio un salto al frente y comenzó a comer con ansia desbordada, ya no importaba quien era Zabel, ni de quien era hijo, ni por qué se había perdido; agradeció a los dioses por ello, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo._

" _Calma, calma, o terminaras vomitándolo todo"_

" _L-lo lo s-siento" exclamo entre bocados y sollozos._

" _No te disculpes, yo también se lo que es tener hambre, solo come despacio"/_

* * *

"No tuve padre ni madre, solo una hermana a la que cuide mucho tiempo, a costa de sacrificio… pero un día, durante la madrugada, un hombre apareció en nuestra casa; nos alimentó, nos arropo, y al día siguiente siguió ahí… cuido de nosotros mucho tiempo, y yo le agradecí con todo mi corazón…"

* * *

/" _Zabel… ¿crees que soy fuerte?"_

" _No" respondió, con honestidad en la mirada, con cierto brillo en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que le sonrió, cálida y reconfortantemente. "El ser fuerte va más allá de creer que uno es superior a los demás físicamente, es algo que tiene que ver con el corazón; en el pasado jamás dudaste en cuidar de tu hermana, aun a costa de tu seguridad y bienestar; eso fue estúpido e irresponsable, jamás pensaste que si te pasaba algo también le sucedería algo a tu hermana… pero corriste el riesgo, y decidiste darle todo sin importar el costo… no eres fuerte Athan, por lo menos aun no… pero vas por buen camino"_

" _¿Q-que me hace falta?"_

" _Cuidarte más… solo así podrás cuidar de los demás."/_

* * *

"Nos educó a mi hermana Anya y a mí, nos protegió y alimento… el amanecer siguió siendo un nuevo comienzo, un día nuevo, algo por lo que agradecer, solo que esta vez por lo único que me preocupaba era por aprender… finalmente un día se marchó, no sin que antes me enseñara esto" levanto su mano derecha y se la mostro a Po. "զոհաբերություն"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa sacrificio, es una técnica muy difícil de usar, en pocas palabras consiste en transformar las heridas del cuerpo en fuerza física, no importa si las heridas han sido provocados por alguien más, o por mí mismo; debo decir que me sorprende que pudiera soportarlo tan bien, muy pocos han permanecido consientes después de uno de mis golpes"

"Puedo decirte con arrogancia que he aguantado de pie el disparo de un cañón"

"¿Un… cañón? ¿Qué es…? Je, eso no importa"

"¿Puedo decirte otra cosa?"

"Adelante"

"Esa técnica tuya, parece contradecirse con lo que tu maestro te enseño, estoy seguro que él no quería que hicieras algo así"

"No es como lo piensa, no es algo que use a menudo, es una técnica defensiva en su mayoría, si por alguna razón me enfrentase a alguien más fuerte que yo, esta técnica me permitiría equilibrar la balanza lo suficiente para ganar, o para poder huir… sinceramente es la primera vez que la utilizo contra un oponente en una pelea así"

Ya no sabían que hacer, ninguno de los dos; Po sabía que herirse mutuamente solo haría a Athan mas fuerte y consecuentemente lo pondría en desventaja; Athan ya no tenía intenciones de continuar, era como si su voluntad fuese extinguida como se apaga la llama de una vela, ya solo esperaba a que amaneciera para poder decidir si hacia un último intento de vencer, o se rendía.

Fue entonces… cuando el primer rayo de sol los golpeo de frente.

"Supongo que no sé muy bien lo que significa ser el guerrero dragón, nadie me lo explico tampoco, solo pensé en gloria y poder, y en cambiar la vida triste que mi hermana y yo hemos vivido; si sobrevivo, me gustaría escucharlo de usted; si gano, no creo querer escucharlo de sus amigos."

"¿Esta es tu decisión después de todo? ¿Seguir hasta el final? ¿en serio?"

"Sé que no es la mejor, y que le hice perder tiempo, pero no pienso regresar a casa como un cobarde que no pudo soportar el peso de sus decisiones, eso también significa ser fuerte" esbozo una media sonrisa, y se preparó.

"Piensa en tu hermana Athan"

"He pensado en ella durante todo este tiempo; es momento de que me concentre de verdad y acabe con esto"

Extiende su mano derecha y junta sus dedos, tratando de asemejar la forma de una punta de lanza; jala su brazo hacia atrás y adopta una posición de lanzamiento, como si estuviese por lanzar una jabalina, que no posee. El sol le da en la espalda, extendiendo su larga sombra por todo el techo de las gradas.

Po sabe que ese golpe es definitivamente el último, Athan pondrá todo lo que tiene en él, y aun con el dolor en su rostro, sabe que debe evitarlo a toda costa; debe también vencerle en un solo golpe, de lo contrario solo prolongara más esa batalla. Ve el sol a espaldas del tigre, lo deslumbra, lo ciega; no confiara en sus ojos, tampoco en sus oídos, se dejara llevar como aquella vez en Gongmen, dejara que la paz lo guie y le permita desviar ese golpe.

La luz se extiende, el frio, sin embargo, permanece; el gong del palacio esta por sonar, todos despertaran en cualquier momento, están por darse cuenta que ambos iniciaron el combate tan esperado… sin esperar a nadie, sin decirles, como si los dos quisieran mantenerlo en secreto, sin hacer escándalo, sin hacer de él un horrible espectáculo.

Todo está por acabar, Athan piensa en Zabel y aquella canción de cuna que cantaba para su hermana, Po, en su padre y los momentos que pasan cocinando juntos… el Tigre piensa en Anya, su hermana, Po, en Tigresa, su amiga… no… ella ya no es su amiga, al menos, el ya no la ve como tal; ahora es algo más… pero no es el momento de pensar en ello; no es el momento para pensar, para ninguno de los dos lo es.

Athan siente la fuerza del sol en su espalda, Po encuentra la paz que desde el inicio buscaba…

El Gong suena.

El tiempo se detiene.

Athan se impulsa rompiendo parte del techo.

Po le aguarda.

"¡կարմիր նիզակ! (Lanza Roja)" Ruge Athan.

"Paz interior…" susurra Po.

El ataque del tigre se transforma en una lanza que todo lo atraviesa.

La paz de Po se transforma en un escudo que todo lo repele.

Y ambos se impactan.

Las palmas de Po sangran, han sido cortadas. Athan solo siente su pecho ser perforado; su ataque ha sido redirigido, siente la sangre correr, acariciarle los dedos, siente sus costillas quebrarse, el aire faltante, y lo último que alcanza a ver mientras cae de espaldas, son los rayos del sol que bañan las montañas.

"Perdona a tu hermano… Anya…"

* * *

 **Vale, me tarde, dije que menos de un día y me tarde mas, pero ¿que es un poquito de espera?**

 **Con el siguiente me tardo a lo mejor lo mismo que con este, no se, depende, como usualmente se me atraviesan cosas que me joden el día no puedo asegurar cada cuanto tiempo suba capítulos. En fin, que lo disfruten.**

 **LIFE IS BUT A DREAM...**


	6. Una lucha vacía

**"Pensamientos"**

 **"** Diálogos"

(...) _Recuerdos(...)_

* * *

Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece

(Siempre olvido esto)

* * *

 _Cuando las pesadillas llegan, te das cuenta de que siempre estuviste solo._

* * *

 **"Me siento solo… ¿Por qué me siento tan solo?... No lo entiendo, realmente no lo entiendo…"**

Cae de rodillas y se hunde entre la nieve, pero el frío no apacigua ese dolor, el frio no lo calma ni lo hace sentir mejor. Aún siente el tibio calor del dolor apresándolo entre sus brazos, besando sus heridas que hay en su cuerpo junto con sus cortes y moretones…

 **"Tengo amigos, tengo un padre, tengo amistad y amor… pero… pero…"**

Las vendas ya no están apretadas y cuelgan de sus brazos, cuelgan de su pecho y dejan ver los cortes que tiene, dejan ver el pelaje manchado y sucio, despeinado y cubierto con sangre. Po lo siente pero no tiene las fuerzas para acomodarlos, para poner las vendas en su lugar como corresponde y cumplan con su función, aunque la verdad es que… simplemente no quiere hacerlo; el dolor lo tiene despierto, alerta; lo tiene pensante, sumido en una especie de limbo que lo sujeta a la realidad…

Y levanta la vista para mirar hacia el cielo, con la boca entre abierta dejando ver sus manchados dientes. Se ven negros desde lejos pero es la espesa sangre lo que les da ese color, sus blancos labios también tienen ese pigmento. Saborea los copos que caen y sus ojos se pierden en la lejanía. Siente un rayo recorrerle la espalda, siente miles de agujas clavarse en su carne, es el dolor que le recuerda "Estas vivo…"pero algo dentro de él se siente diferente… Se siente… Se siente muerto.

 **"¿Por qué me siento solo? ¿Por qué siento este vacío?"**

Entonces baja la mirada, el cuello lo siente de piedra; el dolor lo besa una vez más y él acepta ese beso, no hay nada que calme esa sensación y él tampoco quiere calmarla.

Y es ahí donde sus miradas se cruzan…

 **"¿Es por ti?"**

Él no tiene voz. Po no tiene nada que salga de su garganta ni de su boca o sus labios… Quizá solo sangre mezclada con saliva, la cual escupe en la nieve al no poder hablar.

 _(…) Ella se ve linda, tu sabes, como esas chicas que ves y que llaman tu atención, como un punto brillante entre la oscuridad. No la idolatras ni le juras amor eterno, tan solo la admiras desde lejos, tan solo observas su belleza y te preguntas: "¿Qué podría hacer por una mujer como ella?" Pero al final de esa pregunta, al final de una pequeña fantasía, ella pasa de largo sin mirarte y tú no te atreves a mirar atrás para verla alejarse._

 _Tan solo es una chica bonita que se cruzó en tu camino, un segundo de belleza efímero y sin mucho significado, al final ese punto brillante se apaga y tú simplemente sigues de largo en tu propia oscuridad; así es ella, así es Caterina, solo que ella no es tan efímera._

 _Ella está ahí de pie frente a él, con esos ojos en calma, serenos y tranquilos; es como mirar al cielo y ver las nubes pasar, no te hacen palpitar el corazón ni te ponen nervioso pero te provocan una sensación… vibrante en el pecho; es difícil describirla, su cuerpo, sus curvas, las facciones suaves de su rostro acompañadas de ese negro pelaje que de lejos luce tan suave como la nieve pero de un color negro como pocos que ha conocido, solo el cielo oscuro de la noche se puede comparar con él; no brilla pero tampoco se pierde en las sombras, es un equilibrio exacto, toda ella es un equilibrio, no despierta amor, locura ni lujuria o deseo._

 _Despierta otras emociones más complicadas, pues no sabes que son. No llegan a tener la definición o la idea exacta, solo las sientes y sabes que están ahí, como cuando cierras los ojos y sientes el calor del sol acariciarte el cuerpo._

 _No lo ves pero sabes que esta ahí y lo sientes en ti. Así es Caterina (…)_

 **"Si, es por ti"**

 _(…)Tan linda, pero… no estaba ahí para admirarla, para quedarse de pie observándola, no, no, no, estaba ahí para terminar con todo eso, con su segundo combate._

 _Las ropas de Caterina eran escasas, deja ver mucho su cuerpo en realidad, quizá por eso… Solo quizá, Po esta distraído pero no quiere decir que no desconcentrado por completo; aún está consciente del peligro y el nerviosismo recorre todo su cuerpo al tener ese pensamiento cruzando por su mente._

 _Su ropa es como una armadura de tela color roja, un rojo carmesí, lo que el panda no sabe es que tiene un propósito; si ella sangra su ropa no la va a delatar y el negro de su pelaje tampoco lo hará; su pecho está cubierto por completo, la tela se apega totalmente a sus curvas, tiene esa apariencia firme y sólida pero su abdomen esta descubierto, también sus brazos. Solo sus puños están envueltos como también lo está su cadera y sus muslos, la tela llega hasta las rodillas y solo cubre lo necesario, todo lo demás esta vulnerable._

 _Po entiende que ella no es tonta, no es descuidada, sabe que en realidad es una trampa. Caterina quiere ser subestimada y eso hace temblar a Po al descubrirla._

 _¿Qué se esconde detrás de esa apariencia? ¿Realmente hay peligro o tan solo es una ilusión? Ella parece una ilusión, un sueño._

 _"Es hora…" Vocifera la adivina con nerviosismo. Los vendajes aun los lleva Po, las heridas del panda apenas han sanado de su primer encuentro, su encuentro con Athan, lo había dejado peor de lo que un principio parecía y la adivina tiene claro que las escasas dos semanas de recuperación… No han sido suficientes, por eso le tiembla la voz "…Comiencen"_

 _Al dar la orden todo se detiene, la nieve no cae y el viento no sopla, están en un limbo… No hay cielo ni infierno, no hay dolor ni paz… hay una lucha por equilibrio… pero nadie se mueve, ni Po ni Caterina._

 _¿Qué pasa entonces? (…)_

 **"No quiero matarla… no quiero hacerlo"**

"¿En qué piensas?" Pregunta ella al ver que la observa, al sentir sus ojos en ella, al ver una lágrima resbalar por esas blancas mejillas, "¿Un triste recuerdo tal vez?" … su voz, suena tan rota "¿Esas lagrimas son… por mí?"

"Si… Son por ti." Responde, haciendo surgir su voz a la fuerza, obligándola a salir de su garganta; pero aquello que responde lo dice con tanta tristeza, con un dolor profundo que le deja una sensación de vacío indescriptible.

Le remueve la conciencia y lo tortura con imágenes del pasado aun tangible; está llorando… por una mujer que apenas conoce pero que le duele verla así, le duele saber que él es el causante, y es él quien tiene su sangre en sus puños.

 _(…) La ve correr, la ve moverse tan rápida como una hoja llevada por el viento, con la misma gracia, con la misma belleza que solo se puede comparar con un pétalo de cerezo._

 _Y sin esperarlo siente el puño de ella hundirse en su estómago, siente el aire escaparse de su cuerpo y sus pulmones pedir a gritos que respire. Pero también siente frio, un contacto frio como un bloque de hielo y es extraño…_

 _Se aparta de ella con un salto y el manto de nieve suaviza un poco el movimiento, pero al aterrizar la pierna izquierda le recuerda que no está del todo bien, el músculo le duele al apoyarlo y le cuesta mantenerse equilibrado causando que se tambalee al inclinarse al frente o atrás._

 _"Mierda…" Masculla apretando los dientes, moviendo ligeramente sus labios que es considerado como un balbuceo; en su vida había dicho malas palabras, groserías o siquiera un insulto, pero ahora…_

 _Ahora le era liberador, como quitarse un poco la carga de la espalda o hacerla más ligera, la libertad de gritar su dolor o su molestia, su enojo e ira; la libertada de maldecir en voz alta en vez de callar y tragarse amargamente ese sufrimiento._

 _Caterina nota esa debilidad, ese punto frágil en Po y parece… ¿Preocuparse? Sus orejas se levantan y escucha sus murmullos, en sus pupilas despierta un brillo, en sus patas aparece un leve temblor. Un titubeo._

 _"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta más no se detiene, se aproxima e intenta golpearlo; hacía tiempo que Po no tenía una pelea así de… llevadera._

 _Si, esa era la palabra: Llevadera._

 _Apenas empezaba pero era como las peleas de antes, de antes de todo este complejo desastre. De estos combates, si es que así podía llamarlos; era un intercambio de puños, de miradas, un baile peligroso, una danza tal vez… Mortal._

 _Pero llevadera al fin y al cabo._

 _"Si… solo tengo que… estar atento." Le responde y se agacha esquivando los tres puñetazos que ella intento conectar en su cabeza._

 _Po clava su puño en el cuerpo de ella por primera vez, un golpe ascendente con los nudillos, justo en el mentón; vuelve a sentir esa sensación de frialdad, como golpear un bloque de hielo, solo que más suave._

 _Caterina saborea la sangre que fluye por su boca, ese sabor metálico que le queda incrustado en los colmillos, esa sensación de mareo, de dolor que le llega hasta los tímpanos y la hace tambalearse… Pero no cae, por más que le duela y sus huesos lo resientan, no cae._

 _"Es tan solo el primer golpe"(…)_

"Po…"

Escucha su nombre, es ella quien lo llama con la voz de una cachorra, de una pequeña niña y eso solo logra aumenta el vacío, esa sensación maldita de querer regresar el tiempo y poder de deshacer todo y volver a empezar, esa sensación maldita de saber que no hay nada que hacer; este es el presente, no hay marcha atrás.

"Dime…" Exclama después de su silencio, solo eso alcanza a pronunciar. Su voz sigue siendo un susurro melancólico entre la nieve, entre sangre, el hielo y lágrimas.

"¿Recuerdas… cuando nos conocimos?"

 _(…) "Caterina… Me llamo Caterina." Se presenta con cautela, su voz suena frágil y delicada. No es como un susurro, no que va, se le puede escuchar claramente. Simple y sencillamente es una voz encantadora. (…)_

"Si… si… si…"

 _(…) "Po… Soy el Guerrero Dragón." Ella lo escucha, escucha y decide que su voz es infantil más no importa la desconfianza presente en sus palabras, puede escuchar claramente esa pizca de… esa pizca de… ¿De qué? ¿De inocencia, tal vez? (…)_

"Recuerdo… Recuerdo que te sorprendí… Ya que solo aparecí de repente… Estabas tan nervioso."

 _(…)"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cuáles son… mis ideales?"_

 _Se pregunta ella de pie en las escaleras, esos lindos ojos están clavados en el brillo del palacio, en la belleza de su estructura y de… Todo el misticismo que lo rodea; parece olvidarse de todo, se pierde entre las historias y cuentos, se pierde en recuerdos, se pierde entre fantasías de su futuro… Hasta que sus pies vuelven a tocar tierra, vuelve al presente…_

 _"Oh… ya lo recuerdo" (…)_

"Te veías… muy linda ese día…" Se le escapan esas palabras de los labios pero no le importa, quería decírselo, Po en verdad quería decírselo, hacérselo saber al menos una vez, halagar esa belleza que aun frente a la muerte sigue intacta; verla ahora es como ver a una princesa ensangrentada, una figura de porcelana algo rota… Pero hermosa al fin y al cabo.

 _(…) "Yo… En verdad lo siento." Dice ella avergonzada, cerrando la puerta rápidamente en el acto, dejando tan solo una pequeña abertura que no sobrepasa al mayor al grosor de un dedo._

 _Y se recarga mientras suspira, su espalda se recarga suavemente sobre la delicada estructura de la puerta, y se deja caer lentamente, hasta quedar sentada afuera de esa habitación._

 _"Lo siento…" Murmura una vez más._

 _"No te disculpes… No es necesario." Responde al otro lado de la puerta, suena avergonzado, quizá tanto como ella, tal vez menos; la verdad es que Po… no está molesto ni realmente avergonzado, está nervioso…_

 _Es una mujer, una muchacha a juzgar por su apariencia, no parece tener mucha edad e incluso su voz suena jovial; y es amargo lo que siente al saber que luchara contra ella, el imaginarse golpeándola, el imaginarse haciéndola sangrar, el imaginar lo que podría pasar…_

 _Lo hace estremecerse y tragar grueso, lo hace avergonzarse de los actos que esta por cometer pues simplemente no puede quedarse de pie bloqueando cada ataque, se tiene que defender, eso lo pone nervioso, muy nervioso. "¿Caterina… verdad?"_

 _"Si, ese es mi nombre ¿Po?… ¿Cierto? El Guerrero Dragón" Una sonrisa curva sus labios y es difícil describir su expresión._

 _¿Está feliz de conocerlo? O por otro lado… ¿Esa sonrisa significa algo más? No importa, pronto se borra de su rostro y la loba recupera esa seria expresión acompañada de la vergüenza de haber irrumpido en el cuarto de Po y… verlo… desnudo (…)_

"Tu…" No sabe que decir, el recuerdo que asalta su mente la deja en silencio. Mira a Po y este parece recordar ese mismo evento también, con la misma claridad, solo que no tiene suficiente sangre en el rostro como para sonrojarse y Caterina se lamenta por ello.

"No digas más…" Le pide, como recuperando algo dentro de él... Quizá es un poco de la esperanza perdida, un poco de su espíritu ahora quebrado, una parte de un sentimiento olvidado… Es algo que le ilumina la mirada, que lo hace sonreír con debilidad, con fragilidad, una sonrisa que puede desvanecerse en cualquier instante, es efímera pero con significado… Una promesa de que todo irá bien. "Conserva tus fuerzas…"

"¿Conservar…? ¿Para qué?"

"Esto acabo Caterina… esto acabo…"

 _(…)Se han adentrado, han perdido el sendero, el combate sigue su curso y ninguno presta atención, ninguno sabe dónde están, solo se enfrascan en sus pensamientos, en su lucha encarnizada, en su intercambio de puñetazos y patadas; el bosque se limita a observar en silencio._

 _"Solo… completamente solo…"_

 _Comienza a entenderlo… Pero no es una idea clara, es tan solo un pensamiento fugaz y una sensación que dura segundos, apenas un parpadeo._

 _"Vale, lo comprendo… o eso creo"_

 _Sus puños chocan, sus nudillos entumecidos tan solo perciben el choque más no el dolor, tan solo sienten un contacto, solo escuchan el impacto; se miran a los ojos y se ven reflejados, se ven en los ojos del otro._

 _Po se distrae un segundo con un recuerdo, no importa cual, pronto lo olvida y se encuentra con una patada de Caterina, justo en la mejilla._

 _La patada lo derrumba, es tan fuerte que lo arroja lejos, tan fuerte que lo hace estamparse en el tronco de un árbol; hace que se le aflojen los dientes y las encías le sangren causando que el labio inferior y la mejilla derecha se inflamen, que pierda visión en su ojo derecho y es tan fuerte que… Caterina se queda ahí, se detiene por primera vez durante el combate._

 _"Estas tan distraído…" Comenta la loba, aun preocupada de que ella este peleando con ventaja._

 _No lo puede negar pero no lo va a admitir, piensa en lo que pasa… En lo que sucede… Es la primera vez que se percata que no hay nadie a su alrededor: la adivina se ha quedado atrás en el bosque, es lenta y su bastón no la ayuda a caminar más rápido.._

 _No están sus amigos._

 _No está Shifu._

 _No está Tigresa…. y es quizá a quien más extraña, a quien más quiere que este ahí, a quien más anhela tener a su lado._

 _No hay ideales, ni inocentes que proteger, no hay nada bueno por que luchar; todo es una lucha vacía._

 _"¿Qué esperas? Aun no me noqueas… Aun no me matas." Exclama él._

 _Es amargo lo que siente, es vacío. Solo nieve, solo frío._

 _No hay gritos de apoyo, ni miradas de consuelo, no hay nada más el bosque quien los mira y observa. Es el cielo el que presencia esa pelea, en silencio y en calma, de brazos cruzados como si aquello no le importara y realmente no le importa, no pude intervenir… Nadie puede._

 _"Comienzas a entenderlo." Exclama ella dejando que él se reincorpore, que se apoye en la madera para levantarse mientras recupera el aliento._

 _La sangre fluye de su labio, las gotas caen y se siente aterrado. Las paleas del pasado siempre las lucho en compañía, siempre tuvo alguien a su lado, una pata en su hombro, una frase de apoyo… Un abrazo cálido y sincero…_

 _"Solo yo y mi sangre, solo yo y mis heridas… Solo yo y mis puños…" (…)_

"¿Realmente… todo acabo?"

Se pregunta ella, acariciando con sus dedos aquel pelaje blanco; los brazos de ella rodean el cuello del panda y caen por su pecho, siente en sus palmas el débil palpitar del corazón, la calidez que se comienza a perder con cada paso que da, con cada esfuerzo de su débil cuerpo por sacarla de ahí; Po la lleva a cuestas, la lleva en su espalda con delicadeza, sostiene con sus patas las piernas de ella, cuidando de no lastimarla, percibiendo la frialdad de su pelaje negro.

"Si… realmente todo acabo"

Lo abraza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, lo estrecha en sus brazos y recarga su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él.

"Caterina…" exclama su nombre, curioso de saber por qué, ¿por qué ese apego?, esa forma de aferrarse a su cuerpo; puede percibir por primera vez una… calidez.

"¿Caterina?"

No hay respuesta…

 _(…) "Nos movemos con los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados, derribamos muros en los que hay puertas que esperan ser abiertas al tacto, buscamos a tientas escaleras, olvidando que tenemos alas, rezamos como si dios estuviera sordo y ciego, como si estuviese en un espacio. No es de extrañar que no reconozcamos a los ángeles que andan entre nosotros." Cierra su libro, ese pequeño diario con cubiertas de cuero y parece meditar por un momento lo que acaba de recitar._

 _"No estamos solos Caterina… Ni en la muerte, ni en la enfermedad, ni en los momentos más difíciles… No estamos solos." Exclama con la mirada perdida, pero dirigiendo esas palabras a ella sin necesidad de mostrarle sus ojos (…)_


End file.
